


Self Control

by Judy0515



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Doctor/Football Player, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 55,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judy0515/pseuds/Judy0515
Summary: 美式足球隊醫與足球員的日常愛情故事隊醫尼爾/美式足球員主人翁AU(斜線有意義)
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 107





	1. First Down

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次寫同人文，獻給絕美的Backwards Boyfriends和我愛的海鷹隊(Let's go Hawks!!!)  
> 此篇的靈感來自於影集Ballers和噗上太太們所有美好的腦洞  
> OOC有、文筆不佳有  
> 請大家慎入

七月的西雅圖仍是細雨綿綿，諾大的球場在雨聲的襯托下顯得孤寂又清冷，沉重的烏雲壟罩在上空，預告著強大雨勢的到來。尼爾從辦公室內的窗戶望出去，即使在雨幕層層疊疊的遮掩下，他還是看到了它的身影。

它是一隻如同在黎明前的黑夜中誕生的小貓。

小動物在休賽季時跑進球場裡棲息並非是什麼稀奇的事，尼爾在為海鷹隊工作的這十幾年來也陸陸續續的收養了幾隻，走過了寵物主人都會經歷的相遇與離別，但他總隱隱覺得這隻黑貓是與眾不同的。他看著它在雨中駐足的身影、驟然前奔的姿態以及那雙似乎影含著這世間最深沉秘密的眼睛，尼爾恍惚地想起了那個人。

他第一次看到他是在今年海鷹隊為其在選秀會中所選進的菜鳥球員們舉辦的簽約記者會上。

那一直都是個歡樂的場合，青年們一輩子的努力終於在今天幻化成有形的資本，男孩將蛻變成男人，未來將如同被車燈打亮的道路，筆直、一片光明。事實是，大部分的菜鳥們真的是那被車燈打亮的道路，但不同於他們期望，青年們即將在最閃亮的鎂光燈下被現實輾壓得不成人形。作為一個資歷不淺，並在今年被拔升為球隊醫療團隊頭頭的尼爾來說，他實在看過太多令人心碎的故事。但終歸來說，尼爾並不是個憤世嫉俗之人，所以即使過了那麼多年，他還是會因為記者會上青年們的笑靨而感到心中陣陣的暖意。

突然響起的掌聲打擾了尼爾的沉思，那個人在人群的簇擁下走上了舞台。他的臉龐仍顯稚氣，是二十二歲青年該有的樣子，可是他的眼睛卻述說著不同的故事。但那是個怎樣的故事呢？尼爾自己也說不清楚，但總覺得與當下喧囂的氣氛不相符合。

他坐在教練旁邊，沉穩的回答每一個問題，沒有太多的笑容。當他眼睛瞇起，頭微微上抬時，儼然就是個坐在眾神山上鄙視眾生的神祉。接著那雙令尼爾著迷不已的眼睛望進了尼爾的視線，他的表情依然木然，但就像沉靜的湖水被雨滴驚擾一般，尼爾在他的眼睛中看到了陣陣的漣漪。青年馬上移開了視線，像是什麼都沒看到般繼續回答百般無聊的問題。

真是個可愛的傢伙。尼爾嘴角噙著笑，想就這麼走上前去拍拍青年的頭，抱著他，告訴他：沒關係的，你可以看著我，人生這麼短，就應該把握時間看自己想看到的事物。但尼爾的自制力還是更勝一籌，所以他頂多只是像個過於熱情的球隊職員，對著台上的美式足球員傻傻笑著，而不是一個公然性騷擾青年的中年大叔。

敲打木質大門的聲音響起，喚醒了沉醉於記憶的尼爾。

「Sir, 惠勒要我今天來找您。」青年像個害羞的小動物般將頭從大門探進來，而在他看到辦公室裏的人時，原本的大眼睛似乎驚訝的睜得更大了。

「怎樣？我不符合你的期待嗎？」尼爾邊指示青年躺進辦公室一角的治療床，邊笑著問。其實他完全理解青年的驚訝，因為作為掌管海鷹隊所有球員健康與體能表現的主管來說，他知道他看起來太年輕、太不修邊幅、頭髮太狂亂了點。

「我在記者會上看過你，一直以為你是運動節目主播之類的。」

「你在委婉地稱讚我好看嗎？謝謝你」尼爾拉了個椅子坐在青年所躺的治療床旁邊，嘴角因笑意而彎起。

青年別開眼沒有回答，耳朵卻漸漸染上紅潤的色彩。

尼爾將眼光從青年的臉，慢慢的移向腿部，然後他注意到了青年的腳踝。

那是個非常纖細的腳踝，好像一隻手就能圈住。就個人的審美觀，尼爾覺得非常性感，如果他在誠實面對自己一點的話，他會說他恨不得現在就能用唇齒好好品嘗面前的青年。但就一個美式足球隊隊醫的角度而言，尼爾會說青年過細的腳踝將會是他足球生涯的一大隱憂。事實上，像青年這樣奔跑速度極快、腳步靈活、智商又高的接球員，應該是各個球隊想要優先選進的人才，而海鷹隊這種傳統強隊，因為表現一直很好，在選秀順位上總是排在其他球隊後面，根本不可能有機會選進他。當然，這些預測都是發生在青年於大學四年級右腳踝受了大傷前，之後，青年則從美足的未來之星，變成了一個已然破損、難以修復的半成品。

「今天感覺怎樣？」尼爾輕聲問著青年，纖長的手指則輕撫著他的右腳踝。

「沒有像前幾天的痠痛了。」青年將眼睛緊緊閉上，似乎僅是談論傷勢都令他難以忍受「但我的左腳……」

尼爾將雙手覆上青年的左小腿上，指腹稍微用力，循著肌肉或輕或重的按壓如絲般細滑的肌膚。「你的左腳沒事，但太過緊繃了，你不能為了避免二度傷害右腳踝，反而過度依靠左腳的力量」尼爾細長的手指緩慢的撫上青年因為長年鍛鍊，而有著美麗肌肉線條的大腿。他雙手試探性的按壓青年大腿的每一個角落，只要他能感知到一點緊繃之處，尼爾就會將力量施於左右的大拇指上，將緊繃之處用力的推開。

當尼爾抬頭看向青年，想要確認他是否感到疼痛時，青年的眼睛仍舊緊閉，濃密的睫毛像蝴蝶即將揮動翅膀起飛般不斷顫動著，豐厚的嘴唇被牙齒緊緊咬住以致失去了原本的血色，但臉頰和耳朵卻都已泛起陣陣的紅潮。青年的眉頭縮成一團，好像全身都在隱忍著什麼一樣。

「不用害羞，舒服可以說出來。」

青年的嘴唇咬得更緊了。

「是因為我是男人嗎？你沒辦法誠實面對你被一個男人摸到想叫出來？」尼爾在青年的大腿內側找到了緊繃之處，手指惡作劇般的輕撫過黝黑光滑的肌膚表面後，才用力的推磨。

青年的眼睛終於張開，如貓般上彎的深棕色眼眸已然濕潤。

「我並不見意被男人摸到叫出來，我沒說舒服只是因為你的手活沒你想像中的帶勁。」

尼爾開心的笑了出來，他沒想到青年會這樣回應自己的調戲。

真是個嘴硬的傢伙。

「你這樣說會讓我媽媽難過的，她最驕傲的就是教出了一個這麼會按摩的兒子。」尼爾狀似委屈的說道。

「如果你讓她最驕傲的地方是你的按摩技術，很可能你在其他方面根本一無是處。」他的嘴角彎曲，眼神閃閃發亮，充滿著玩笑的意涵。

「對不起，不是每個人生來都能像你一樣十項全能，總要有人當凡人的。」尼爾語氣歡快地回答「跟我不一樣，成為職業球員的你，一定很讓家人驕傲吧。」

青年原本充滿笑意的眼神黯淡了下來，尼爾才突然想起在惠勒那聽來關於青年的家庭背景：爸爸從來就無意照顧他，而獨自養大他的媽媽則在前陣子過世了。

所以當時他在記者會上才是那個表情啊，尼爾心想，看著其他人被家人簇擁的樣子，他一定覺得很孤單吧……。

「我媽一直不同意我打美式足球……比起當上職業球員，她更希望我能從大學畢業。」他輕聲地說，眼睛滿溢著溫柔的情感，嘴角微微彎起，似乎沉浸於美好的回憶中。

「所以你才會選擇打完大學的四個球季……」然後你就在大學四年級的時候受傷了，尼爾心想。但最終他沒有說出來，因為他知道青年比他更清楚。

「我知道你想說什麼」青年直視著他，表情看起來一派輕鬆「但發生的事已經發生了，我並不感到後悔。」

「你不後悔並不代表那就不是個糟糕的決定」尼爾收起原本輕鬆的表情，嚴肅的說「運動生涯是很短暫的，你必須在有限的時間裡好好把握打球的機會、維持身體健康，而不是浪費時間、體力為大學免費賣力。」

語畢，尼爾就這樣與青年對視著。青年一直沒說話，久到尼爾都以為自己惹毛了對方。

「你剛剛終於有點隊醫的樣子了」青年突然失笑「謝謝你的關心，但我想即使是現在的我回到過去，我也會做一樣的決定。」青年沐浴在雨後的陽光中，深棕色的眼眸如同蘊藏著星空的黑夜，閃閃發光「因為比起當上美式足球員，我更想要守護自己最愛的人的心願。」 

尼爾瞬間被剝奪了所有思考能力，只能癡癡的望著青年，想要把現在的、所有的他都清楚的收藏在腦海裡。

似乎感知到尼爾的困窘，青年輕輕的握住了尼爾還放在治療床上的手「而且我還滿喜歡這支球隊的，譬如說這裡的醫生似乎人滿好的。」青年微笑著說。

尼爾的自制力正式潰敗，他將青年的手牢牢握在手掌心，感受著青年的溫暖。接著，尼爾湊近他的耳邊，讓自己的氣息打在對方早已紅透的耳垂，輕聲地說：「等著吧，我會讓你愛上這裡的。」

接著，一陣侷促的敲門聲不合時宜的打破了兩人的寧靜，尼爾依依不捨的放開青年溫暖的手，走到辦公室門前。

「Hey Doc, 小菜鳥還好嗎？」尼爾才把門開了一個縫隙，同是接球員的泰勒和四分衛羅素就擠進辦公室裏。

不等尼爾的回答，三個人就像小朋友般開始興奮的討論起下午的訓練表。

「嘿！左腳記得放鬆知道嗎！」尼爾對著被學長們簇擁抱出的小菜鳥喊到，而青年僅是不耐煩地回頭撇了一眼，好像尼爾是個過度操心的老古板。

尼爾望向窗外，雨終於停止，陽光越過厚重的烏雲照耀在滿布翠綠草皮的球場上。那隻黑貓一掃憂鬱，慵懶的躺臥著，盡情享受雨後陽光溫柔的輕吻。

這將會是個有趣的賽季呢！

尼爾滿懷期待的想著。


	2. The Vivid Unknown

尼爾拿著餐盤匆匆地坐在惠勒的對面。

惠勒是尼爾的下屬多年，在尼爾晉升為醫療部門的主管後，惠勒就接手了幫助球員定期復健的工作，原則上來說現在的尼爾只需要看看復健報告、給點建議就可以了。

但現在可不是顧及「原則上」的時候。

「最近傷兵有點多，很忙吧…」尼爾放低語調，擔心的說。

「我喜歡忙的感覺。」惠勒邊看著手上的報告邊回答。

惠勒是工作狂，當然她會這麼說，尼爾忿忿地想。

「忙是很好，但醫療的品質也要顧吧」

惠勒終於抬起頭，一臉挑釁的看著尼爾「你在質疑我的工作品質？」

「喔不不不不不」尼爾忙著揮手表示「我只是覺得當妳能全心專注在照顧受傷特別嚴重的球員時，球員也能感受到妳的用心，而更努力的復健，這是一個醫病關係的良好循環。」

惠勒現在只是一臉厭世地看著尼爾了「說吧，你要什麼？」

「重點不是我要什麼，而是我能給你什麼」現在惠勒的眼睛已經快翻到頭蓋骨了「我能提供你幫助！你可以把幾名球員交給我，我親自幫他們復健！」

惠勒邊翻了一個白眼，邊從手上厚重的文件抽出一份給尼爾。

文件的最上面寫著青年的名字。

尼爾一臉不可置信地看著惠勒，他本來還在想要怎麼跟她提到青年。

惠勒似乎馬上感應到尼爾的腦內波動「你還記得簽約記者會的時候我就站在你旁邊吧？」尼爾不記得了，老實說除了青年以外，他對那天的一切都非常模糊「當你看到他的時候，好像你就要射出來了」惠勒平淡的說，好像只是在跟他討論該如何幫助受了十字韌帶撕裂傷的球員重返球場，而不是認識多年上司的性生活。

尼爾頓時感覺他像個被放在烤盤上的鮮蝦，已經全身紅透，準備被活剝下肚。他迅速抽走青年的文件，奔跑著躲回辦公室。

就這樣，尼爾成為了青年的專屬治療師。

青年對於突然更換治療師似乎不覺得有什麼異常，如果有的話，青年也沒有表現出來。

在每天的下午四點，橙色的夕陽餘光照射在尼爾諾大的辦公室時，有著溫暖眼睛的青年會敲門走進尼爾的辦公室。他會問：醫生，今天過的還好嗎？然後不管尼爾的一天有多糟糕，他的心就會像現在覆蓋住整個辦公室的夕陽餘光一樣，變的溫暖、柔軟起來。他會輕聲地叫青年躺在治療床上，一邊為他按摩，一邊跟他訴說所有的細微瑣事。

有時青年會被尼爾逗笑，笑聲溫厚純潤；有時青年會睜著大眼睛，努力理解尼爾說的每一句似是而非的語句，眼神清澈透明；有時青年會認真地與尼爾辯駁，稚氣的臉佈滿紅潮；有時青年會閉上眼睛，睫毛震顫，但尼爾知道他在仔細聆聽。

而有些時候，青年只是看著尼爾，眼睛溫柔的像是要流出水來，好像在這萬千世界，他只寧願看著他一人。

尼爾自私的認為那個表情是專屬於他的，是專屬於這個被夕陽照射的、只有他們兩人的時刻。

但尼爾還想要更多，他希望即使出了這間辦公室，青年還是會這樣看著他。

「醫生，你今天會去泰勒的生日派對嗎？」青年的聲音喚醒了思緒飄散的尼爾。

「我也希望能去，但今天晚上克里斯的十字韌帶要開刀……」尼爾嘆了一口氣。泰勒在海鷹隊已經待了五年，是尼爾視為自己弟弟般的存在，他當然想為他慶生。好吧，其實他最想的是和青年一起參加派對。

「那好吧……」青年說，而尼爾總覺得他的口氣似乎帶著一些遺憾和苦惱。

「怎麼了嗎？」

「其實也沒什麼」青年搖搖頭「只是泰勒的妹妹要一起來慶生，他要我好好招待她，說這是菜鳥的義務。」

尼爾微愣，想要控制自己不住下垂的嘴角。

「他似乎太高估我的魅力了。」似乎沒察覺到尼爾的異樣，青年邊苦笑邊說著。

青年總是這樣，對於自己在這個世間是多麼特殊的存在渾然未覺。尼爾常常想就這樣告訴青年他有多麼美好，但尼爾知道一旦說出去，青年就會發覺尼爾對他的感情，而尼爾還沒準備好。

因此現在的他沒資格生青年的氣、沒資格感到失落，更沒資格任性的要青年留下。

他試圖微笑，語氣歡快「你太低估自己的魅力了，如果我有個妹妹，我也會介紹給你的。」

拜託，我才不會，尼爾在內心尖叫，完全不知道自己為什麼要說這種謊言。

而青年也沒有回應，他只是看了尼爾一眼後就閉上雙眼，直到療程結束，尼爾再沒看到青年專屬給他的笑容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝每一個願意點進來看跟按Kudos的人們  
> 原本只是寫來自娛自樂，順便練習一下寫作  
> 沒想到真的會有人喜歡(跪拜)  
> 再一次謝謝大家(跪拜加磕頭)


	3. Night

等到開刀結束，尼爾、惠勒跟球隊助理教練艾佛斯走出醫院時，陣陣冷風吹來，跟下午宜人陽光所帶來的溫暖完全不同。尼爾恍惚的想起青年下午離開時所穿著的短袖T恤，不知道他有沒有多加件衣服才去參加派對？

似乎察覺到好友整晚的的失落與漫不經心，惠勒和艾佛斯決定帶尼爾去球場附近最棒的酒吧散散心。

「喂！你到底要不要跟我們說發生了什麼事？」艾佛斯不耐煩的問。

他們三人作在酒吧最裡面的包廂，離舞池、吧檯都有一點距離，可以感受酒吧帶來的熱情，但同時又能保有一定的隱私，是他們下班聚會時最喜歡來的地方。但現在的尼爾可一點享受的興致都沒有。

「泰勒把妹妹介紹給他了……」尼爾現在整個人縮成一團，像個不願面對聖誕老公公其實並不存在的孩子。

艾佛斯翻了個白眼，尼爾這一個月談到小菜鳥的次數之多，艾佛斯不用問，也知道尼爾說的「他」是誰。

「不然你覺得事情應該如何進展？就因為你幫他復健，他為你守貞一輩子？」

惠勒瞪了艾佛斯一眼，對艾佛斯的溝通技巧不敢苟同，但某種程度卻贊同艾佛斯說的話。

她當然希望尼爾幸福，但比起找到真正適合他的人談戀愛，尼爾似乎僅是單純喜歡談戀愛的感覺。尼爾被混亂所吸引，認為一段關係必然會經歷各種彼此最醜惡的面貌：忌妒、欺騙、互相猜疑與極致的心痛，只有度過這些試煉，才能真正彰顯愛戀的存在。所以尼爾的戀愛過程總是驚人的相似：快速的愛上一個最不適合的人、被那個人利用、最後在這個酒吧的同樣位置哭訴自己的遇人不淑。

二十二歲的美式足球員，怎麼看都是會帶來最多混亂的對象。惠勒的理性告誡她，他將會是尼爾最大的災難，相反的，她的直覺卻認為這個男孩是特別的，所以她一開始才會願意將青年讓給尼爾來治療。

「尼爾，你對他是認真的嗎？」惠勒握住尼爾的手腕，難得嚴肅的說道「如果不是，那維持現狀就夠了吧，就像你跟泰勒，你跟他也可以成為朋友甚至是家人的關係。」

「但如果你是認真的，你或許應該更深入的了解他。」

「譬如說，你第一個該搞懂的，就是他到底喜不喜歡男生。」艾佛斯直截了當的說。

惠勒又瞪了一眼，但這次艾佛斯可不會屈服「拜託，他又不是個孩子，他能接受現實。」艾佛斯刻意的直視尼爾「那孩子是個美式足球員，你知道現在有多少在役球員出櫃嗎？」艾佛斯頓了一下後，戲劇化的在尼爾的眼前比了一個大大的零「就算他喜歡男生，也奇蹟似的喜歡上你，直到他退役之前，你們可能都要在櫃子裡生活，你能接受？」

尼爾一臉死魚樣的看著艾佛斯，似乎連回應的力氣都沒了。

「喔對了，還有各種派對、想要獻身的瘋狂粉絲、讀不完的IG私訊……」惠勒終於看不下去，偷偷在桌下踢了艾佛斯。

「喂！」艾佛斯怒目看著惠勒。

「走吧，我們去跳舞」惠勒不由分說地拉著艾佛斯往舞池走去，艾佛斯一邊嘟囔抱怨，一邊也知道惠勒的用意，就這樣跟著她離開了。

尼爾看著面前已經漸漸清空的酒杯，感嘆自己悲慘的感情生活。

惠勒的問題不斷在他腦海裡盤旋：你對他是認真的嗎？

事實上，他也不知道自己的想法到底是什麼。

如果是年輕時候的他，才不會在意艾佛斯說的那些話，為什麼要擔心未來？能享受當下就足夠美好！但現在的他，根本沒辦法想像要回去過著隱藏自己性向的生活。

放棄好了，反正也沒失去什麼。他心中有一個小小的聲音這麼說著。

正當尼爾準備灌下面前的酒精時，酒吧的前方突然傳來了一陣人們的鼓掌和尖叫聲，一群壯碩、高大的人走進舞池。

雖然他被擋在其他球員後面，尼爾還是馬上就看到他了。

他仍穿著下午的短袖T恤，旁邊跟著一個身型嬌小、古銅膚色、眼睛充滿光芒的女孩。他們在舞池旁邊開心的交談，接著DJ將原本緩慢的音樂轉換成充滿節奏感的舞曲，女孩拉著男孩走進舞池同樂。青年一開始似乎有點放不開，或許是因為周遭的氣氛，或許是因為酒精，亦或許是因為相伴的人，他開始越跳越起勁。女孩的舞藝精湛，充滿性吸引力，是全場的目光焦點，但青年的舞步可就一點也稱不上性感，老實說，甚至是到達有點喜感的地步了。

看來，當他說自己沒什麼魅力時，還是有點事實根據的。尼爾有點惡趣味的想著，幾乎忘記了在前幾分鐘前他還痛苦到試圖用酒精麻醉自己。

在熱舞中的青年似乎注意到了從酒吧一處傳來的灼熱視線，深棕色眼睛直接望進了尼爾眼裡。

尼爾頓時感覺到一陣暖流直衝臉部，身體好像拖離自身的控制，動都動不了。

舞池的燈光打在青年身上，人群在他周圍鼓動喧囂，音樂強烈而躁動，但青年不為所動。

他舉起手向尼爾揮一揮，眼神溫潤如水，嘴角彎起，不是那種喧囂的開心，而是那種「嘿，我終於找到你了」，如微風吹拂過湖水般平靜的愉悅。

那是專屬給夕陽的診間、專屬於尼爾的表情。雖然他們之間相隔了鼓譟的音樂和隨之起舞的人們，他還是一眼就認出來了。

尼爾不在乎了，不在乎惠勒和艾佛斯的告誡，不在乎理智的警告，想要就這樣沉溺於現有的美好。

看來自己一點都沒有長大呢！尼爾心想，邊邁開大步縮短自己與青年的距離。

「嗨」在喧囂音樂的掩蓋下，青年的聲音過於輕巧，但尼爾還是聽到了他敦厚聲線裡蘊藏的溫柔。

「嗨」尼爾輕聲回應，感覺到周遭似乎停止，一切都安靜下來。

「你穿太少了，會感冒的。」尼爾脫下自己的外套，罩在青年只穿著短袖的肩膀上。

當尼爾的手滑下時，觸摸到了青年的手臂，那滾燙的溫度讓尼爾的心揪了一下。

他不顧青年疑惑的表情或是周遭人群向他投以的奇怪眼神，他在舞池中央用手背觸碰了青年的額頭，感應到了同樣熱燙的體溫。當尼爾終於意識到自己在做什麼時，他已經拉著身披自己外套的青年走在凌晨清冷的街道上。

「醫生！醫生！」青年的叫喚聲終於傳到尼爾耳裡。

尼爾頭也不回的拉著他繼續走「小子，你發燒了，你明天別想練球了。」

青年試圖將自己的手從尼爾的手中抽出，但尼爾的力氣比想像中更大「我自己可以照顧自己的。」

「喔？是嗎？」尼爾停下腳步回頭望向青年，幾乎是居高而下的看著他「所以你發現你發燒了嗎？你有發現全酒吧只有你穿著短袖嗎？」

似乎是因為喝了酒的關係，青年的情緒比以往更直接不掩飾，現在微微嘟起嘴、眼神飄移的表情就是尼爾從沒有看過的。是委屈嗎？是因為自己太過火了嗎？

尼爾嘆了一口氣，把手放在青年的肩膀上，將他灼熱的身體拉向自己，輕聲地說「我家就在旁邊，你先在這裡待一個晚上，如果沒事，明天你隨時可以離開。」

青年終於放棄抵抗，就這樣乖巧的讓尼爾圈住他的肩膀安靜的走向尼爾的家。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RP在訪問中曾提到尼爾這個角色是享受混亂的  
> 所以我就想說要如何在日常生活的AU表現出這個形象呢？  
> 結果好像把他寫成一個hopeless romantic了  
> 希望大家不會覺得太OOC(暈)


	4. Looking for Answers

當他們終於到達尼爾的獨層公寓時，青年可愛的驚呼了一聲。

尼爾才剛搬到這裡不久，所以公寓還保持著原本極簡的設計風格。整片的落地窗將西雅圖的夜景都涵蓋於視野之中，即使不開燈，外頭的點點光芒亦能描摹出房間的模糊面貌。

「先去洗澡吧，我可以借你我的衣服」

尼爾的公寓原本有兩個房間，但其中一間已經堆滿書籍，而且是一走進去就難以找到出路的程度，所以今晚青年和尼爾只能擠在同一張床上了。

待尼爾整理好自己的臥室，並且梳洗完畢後，青年已經把自己縮成一團埋進尼爾床上的被子裡了。

床頭燈散發出的暈黃光線溫暖的包覆住以米白色為主調的臥室，落地窗外的點點光火開始變的稀疏，街道上的各種車聲與人聲亦已消逝，周遭一片靜寂，青年淺淺的呼吸聲是房間裡唯一的聲響。

尼爾躺進床裡，輕輕地掀起如堡壘般包覆住青年的被子一角。 青年穿著尼爾的舊睡衣，壯碩的二頭肌像是要把衣服硬生生撐開，顯示了青年與尼爾在身材上不小的差距。他整個人乖巧地面向尼爾縮成一團，眼睛由下往上看著他，像個努力固守家園、警戒心十足的小棕熊。

看著這樣的他，尼爾努力憋住自己的笑容，但最後還是失敗，噗嗤了一聲。

「有什麼好笑的嗎？」青年整個臉紅的一蹋糊塗，不知道是因為身體的高溫、殘留的酒精，還是因為尼爾如此接近的對著他笑。

「沒什麼，單純是因為你太可愛了」尼爾直接了當的說，或許是因為夜深了，或許是因為一整晚的猜疑，不管如何，現在的他實在是懶得偽裝了。

青年垂下眼，迴避了與尼爾的眼神接觸，似乎一時之間不知道如何回應尼爾的調戲。

在球場上、在待人處事上，青年有著超出於年紀的成熟，聰明認真、冷靜自持，是個讓人信賴的存在。但在尼爾面前，即使只是一個不經意的調戲，青年都會害羞地不知如何自處。

尼爾的心感到一陣酸軟，將還微微發燒的青年圈在自己懷裡。 青年沒有抗拒，只是頓了一下後，將頭輕輕地靠在尼爾的肩膀上。

「你對我說的這些話……是認真的嗎？」青年的聲音悶悶地從尼爾懷裡傳來，比起真的想要詢問出一個答案，那語氣更像是他的自言自語。

「你覺得呢？你會希望我是認真的嗎？」尼爾知道當下的青年不只發燒，還喝醉酒，現在說的話很有可能都是他隱藏的心事，而自己趁他意志不清時打探他的心意，其實對青年並不公平。但尼爾實在抗拒不了誘惑，而且他也一向不是以公平著稱。

青年的身體更靠近尼爾了﹐雙手像抱住浮木般，緊緊圈住他的腰側。

「我也不知道」青年在他懷裡小聲地說「我實在不擅長這種事情。」

尼爾輕聲笑了出來，又把青年抱得更緊「沒關係，我會等你的。」

青年點了點頭，抱住尼爾的雙手突然像哄打嗝的小孩般，輕輕的在尼爾背上不間斷地拍打。

「嗯？怎麼了？」

「你的身體好冰，我要讓你溫暖起來。」青年沒頭沒腦的說。

你在擔心我嗎？尼爾的心頓時感到一陣暖意。這傢伙，簡直溫柔的令人心碎。

_別擔心，寶貝，我為你燃燒。_

在青年微弱的呼吸聲與溫暖的體溫相伴下，尼爾緊緊擁抱青年入懷，暗自期待未來還有無止盡的夜晚能如此相擁而眠。

就這樣，他們同居了。

(艾佛斯：那才不是同居，頂多只是借住。)

好吧，這次他難得同意艾佛斯，青年的確是借住他家的。

青年在發燒一個晚上後，在隔天早上堅持要跑回家拿換洗的衣物，然後準時在早上八點時出現在球場練球。尼爾躺在床上哀號、乞求，甚至是以醫生的身分威脅，都沒辦法動搖青年的想法。

「醫生你繼續睡吧，我自己跑回去就可以了。」青年一臉體諒的說。

老天，外面還在下著雨呢，我怎麼可能讓你自己跑回去。尼爾一邊崩潰的想，一邊將自己拉出溫暖的被窩準備開車載青年回家。

但這不是那天最讓尼爾崩潰的事情。

「你家沒有暖氣？」尼爾看著乾淨的像是沒有人住過的單人套房，感受潮濕的冷空氣占據整個房間。

「房東說這樣會比較便宜。」青年瑟瑟發抖地說，但眼神真摯清明，好像還覺得自己談成了一個不錯的交易。

「你，一個在西雅圖打球的職業美式足球員，家裡沒有暖氣？」尼爾一臉不可置信地看著青年，正當青年似乎要說什麼為自己辯護時，尼爾打斷了他「別說了，在你找到新的住處前，你住在我家。」

尼爾發現：青年沒什麼物質慾望，而且非常節儉。

因為他們同居生活的展開，尼爾發現了越來越多關於青年的各種小事。

例如：青年的日常生活簡直就像行軍般規律且一成不變。

每一天當尼爾睜開眼睛時，映入眼簾的就是青年折成完美四方形的被子，然後尼爾會懶散的決定再睡十分鐘。等到再睜開眼時，濃醇的咖啡香會充滿整個公寓，青年則會在浴室裡沖去晨跑後的汗水。接著尼爾會頹廢的趴在餐桌上，等待意外地非常會下廚的青年將散發誘人香味、豐盛的早餐端到尼爾面前。

「餵我」尼爾雙手塞進暖和的口袋，像個小狗般的張開口。

「醫生……我想要八點就到球場練習」青年會為難的說，然後將厚實的手掌放在尼爾頭上，搓亂原本就已經非常狂亂的金髮。

尼爾會在訓練結束後載他回家。

青年並不喜歡吃外面的食物，所以他們的晚餐也總是由青年來準備。

吃完晚餐，尼爾會窩在他的書房裡看書，幽幽的鋼琴聲流盪在書本與思緒之間。青年則會拿著平板一屁股坐在書房裡的木質地板上，頭輕輕的靠著落地窗，窗外的點點星光映照在他看著比賽影片的專注臉龐。

尼爾會問青年喜歡聽什麼音樂，他們並不一定總是要聽尼爾喜歡的古典樂。

接著尼爾發現：青年擁有七十歲白人老奶奶的音樂品味。

「七十歲白人老奶奶不會聽新好男孩」當青年聽到尼爾對他音樂品味的批判後，奮力反擊道。

「二十二歲出生於邁阿密的年輕黑人也不會聽新好男孩」

青年遙遙頭「你這只是刻板印象罷了！」

「對了，二十二歲的年輕黑人也不會每個禮拜看實習醫生格雷看到哭。」

「你答應我不會拿這個笑我的！」

接著兩人會在地上扭打著一團，好吧，說扭打是有點太美化尼爾的體能了，真實的情況是青年會先假意的讓尼爾覺得他還有勢均力敵的可能，然後在腰部微微使力下，就將高了十公分的尼爾整個壓制在地。 尼爾一點都不見意在體能上輸給青年，相反的，他非常喜歡這個角度。尼爾會將手撫上青年纖細的腳踝，一手圈住，另一隻空出的手則會輕輕的觸摸跨坐在他身上之人的臉龐。

青年總會因為尼爾突然的身體接觸而愣住，然後就像在內心經歷過一陣天人交戰般，在一陣沉默後，青年會將臉龐輕輕地靠在尼爾溫暖的手上。

尼爾發現：青年一邊抗拒著卻又同時渴望著與人們的肢體接觸。

在除了尼爾以外的人眼裡，青年強壯、堅韌又忠誠。明明就是球隊裡的菜鳥，身形在美式足球員中亦顯嬌小，但當隊友在球場上與敵隊起衝突時，他絕對毫不遲疑就站在第一線保護自己的隊友。

（ 尼爾：「你到底在想什麼？」 青年：「羅素是我們的四分衛，保護他是我的責任。」 艾佛斯：「沒有，你是接球員，接球才是你的責任。但你的那一拳還是揍的挺好。」 尼爾：「艾佛斯，別鼓勵他！」 ）

但在尼爾面前，他就是個喜歡新好男孩，會在洗澡時大唱I Want It That Way，會因為電視裡母子分別的劇情而紅了眼眶的大男孩。

_尼爾的大男孩_

「下星期沒有比賽，要跟我一起回英國過萬聖節嗎？」尼爾一時興起說道。

「我要回家。」

一個沒有人等你回去的家。尼爾心想，但終究沒有說出口。

「那讓我送你萬聖節禮物」

「我已經超過玩Trick or Treat的年紀了」青年瞇著眼，嘴角充滿笑意的回答。

「那你想要什麼？拜託，我們接下來有一個星期見不到面了。」尼爾決定使出自己的狗狗眼招數。

青年沉默了一會，似乎又是在心裡經過了一番天人交戰。

「聽說……附近山上的夜景很漂亮，你會想跟我去嗎？」

尼爾將自己從地板上撐了起來，在青年反應不及時，親上他的臉頰。

「我當然想跟你去」尼爾在他的耳邊輕聲說道「對了，我可以擅自認為這是我們的第一次約會吧？」

青年的耳朵迅速染上可愛的紅潮。

「你別得寸進尺了」青年推開他，逕自的逃離書房。

看著青年落荒而逃的背影，尼爾歡快的笑聲與書房內悠遊的鋼琴聲就這樣迴盪在公寓的每一個角落。 

_總覺得，可以一直這樣過下去呢。_

尼爾難以抑制心中的暖意，滿懷期待地看著落地窗外的點點星空。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近看了很多JD的訪談  
> 結果好像越寫越RPS(暈)  
> 就這樣吧......  
> 總之非常謝謝看到這裡的大家(再度鞠躬)


	5. Cave of Mind

青年坐在空無一人的更衣室裡，打開平板搜尋增進交際舞技巧的影片。

今天是球隊放一個禮拜長假前的最後一個練習日，球隊老闆決定在今晚為全體球員與球隊員工舉行晚會，感謝大家在球季開始以來的好表現。接著，尼爾會在晚會結束後載他去看他一直很想看的西雅圖夜景。

想到尼爾，青年感到臉部漸生的暖意與不自覺彎起的嘴角。

或許他們在晚會的時候可以一起跳舞，當然不是那種情人般互相緊貼彼此的慢舞，這樣太難跟別人解釋了，但他們可以拿著酒杯，一起隨著歡快的舞曲跳動。

或許他們可以在西雅圖璀璨燈火的映照下，雙手緊緊相連，以對方的聲音為樂，在安寧靜謐的夜晚山巒中，靠著彼此悠悠起舞。

或許他們可以親吻。

或許他終於可以誠實面對自己的慾望。

青年將眼睛閉上，強迫自己停止對於今晚的任何想像與期望。

他不是個悲觀的人，只是他發現當他對未來抱持著一種不期不待的心態時，他更能平靜地接受現實最原始的樣貌，即使那個樣貌常常是殘破不堪的。

青年睜開眼睛，將平板收進後背包，起身準備晚上的舞會。

* * *

當尼爾走進晚會會場時，青年穿著一身跟其他隊友借的深藍色合身西裝，拿著健怡可樂，站在會場的邊角與隊友們有一搭沒一搭的聊天著。

雖然尼爾遠在諾大宴會廳的另一頭，青年還是一眼就看到他了。

他是如此美麗。青年一邊維持表面的鎮定與嚴肅，一邊在心裡驚嘆著。

尼爾將金色、狂亂的頭髮往上梳齊，襯托出其立體、冷冽的五官。他身著深黑色的雙排扣西裝，內裡亦穿著同樣色彩的襯衫，搭配本就如吸血鬼般白皙的膚色，更彰顯了男人如貴族般不凡的氣質。

男人一走進來，就被眾多男男女女圍住交談。即使在這個眾星雲集，充滿著西雅圖當地名人與明星球員的晚會，尼爾仍然是最燦爛的那一顆星。男人有時如同太陽般溫暖包容，有時又如同暗夜中閃爍曖昧光芒的不知名恆星，散發著危險、神秘的氣息。

如果男人想要的話，他可以擁有全世界。但他顯然不想要全世界，他要的是幾近一無所有的自己。

有時候青年看著男人如海水般湛藍、溫暖、充滿情意的眼睛，內心卻無比疑惑：為什麼男人會想要自己？

尼爾出生於英國的上流家庭，聰明、優雅又充滿親和力，喜歡音樂，享受藝術，是個風流、盡情體驗生活的貴公子。青年則是由作為護士的母親獨自撫養長大，大部分的時間不是在練球就是在打工，連談戀愛的經驗都屈指可數。青年對於自己的成長經驗沒有遺憾，也對自己努力得來的一切感到驕傲，但不可否認的是，因為出生背景的不同，他沒辦法融入尼爾的生活或了解他的興趣。

_他只是無聊罷了，過沒多久，他就會離開你了_

一個小小的聲音在青年的頭腦裡盤旋。

* * *

隨著熱烈的歡呼聲響徹整個會場，球隊大老闆和他的家人走進了宴會現場。

老闆拿起麥克風說了幾句感謝大家等等的客套話後，晚會終於正式開始。

輕快的音樂在耳邊響起，球隊的學長帶著青年和其他也是剛進球隊的菜鳥們跟老闆、老闆的家人以及其他部門主管聊天寒暄。青年仍是一貫的嚴肅、沉默，但其實內心已經感到萬分的疲累。他並不喜歡這種大家穿著高級西裝、手拿高腳酒杯，同時互相假意吹捧彼此的場合。他更喜歡在球場上肆意奔跑或是在尼爾散發木頭香的書房裡鑽研比賽影片。

不知道尼爾在哪裡？青年在心理疑問。

青年試圖在不斷走動的人海中找尋金髮男人，當他終於找到自己想念一整晚的存在時，他正在與一個棕髮男子伴著優美的弦樂獨奏曲緩緩起舞。

棕髮男子五官俊美、體形纖細，身著純白色的西裝，從遠方乍看之下，他跟尼爾就像是兩個出自希臘神話的神祉一般美麗又如此遙不可及。

青年別開眼，正要離開時，惠勒拉住了他。

「小菜鳥，有幸跟你一起跳舞嗎？」惠勒溫柔的對著他笑，雖然一點都沒有跳舞的心情，但他還是點點頭答應她的邀約。

「你的舞技進步了」在共舞幾分鐘後，惠勒說道。自從泰勒的派對，大家都知道青年是個舞癡，成為了球隊共同的笑話。

「我作了一些研究」青年靦腆的說。

「這麼認真……是因為有想要一起跳舞的人嗎？」

青年感受到臉部的溫熱，但他強裝鎮定，繼續隨著音樂與惠勒共舞。

但惠勒一眼就看穿青年在嚴肅外表下的窘迫「你如果去找他跳舞，他會很開心的。」惠勒決定有話直說。

「他總是很開心」青年頓了一下，努力壓抑內心的波動「不一定要有我」

「他只是善於偽裝罷了」惠勒溫柔的說著「尼爾是個很體貼的人，他不想要傷害別人，所以總是笑著」

「就像現在這樣，明明在跟傷了自己心的前男友跳舞，他還是帶著微笑。」惠勒看了一眼在遠方已經不再跳舞的兩個人，淡然的說道。

「我不知道醫生妳為什麼要跟我說這些……」

「我說這些是因為你們兩個都是太體貼別人的大笨蛋！」惠勒伸直手拍了一下青年的腦袋「小菜鳥，有時候自私一點也沒關係的！」

青年愣愣地看著惠勒，音樂在耳邊悠悠響起，身體亦如受操縱般一曲接著一曲舞動著，但剩餘的夜晚他的頭腦卻不斷迴盪著惠勒的話語。

* * *

前一天晚上，他與尼爾相約於晚會結束後在尼爾車上碰面。

但問題是，尼爾與棕髮男子跳完舞後，一整晚青年都再沒見到男人。

青年一邊坐在一片靜寂的副駕駛座，一邊思考自己到底該不該繼續等待。

_就等下去吧，我想要遵守自己跟他的約定。_

在心理決定後，青年就閉上眼睛休息了。

等到再睜開眼時，青年才發現自己睡著了，而尼爾正打開車門鑽進駕駛座裡。

「對不起，我有事走不開。」尼爾先前服貼的頭髮已經變得狂亂，襯衫上的釦子開了幾顆，露出白皙的頸項和鎖骨。「我有傳訊息給你，說你可以先走，有收到嗎？」

青年看了一下手機，發現好幾封尼爾傳來的訊息「嗯……我睡著了。」

「對不起，讓你等這麼久……。」

「沒關係，我答應會等你的」青年垂下眼來，沒有看著男人，但他感覺男人似乎微愣了一下。

男人啟動車子引擎，沉默重重的壟罩在兩人之間。

「雖然比預期的時間晚很多，但如果你還想去看夜景的話……」

青年感覺到男人就像惹毛主人的小狗般，小心翼翼的用哀求的眼神看著他。要是以前的青年，他會搓亂男人本就凌亂的頭髮，跟他說下次不要再犯就好了，但現在的青年只想叫男人不要再偷看他了，請專心開車！

「明天早上你還要搭飛機，我們快點回去休息吧」青年語氣平淡的說。

男人嘆了一口氣，直到抵達目的地，沉默又再次緊緊包圍兩人。

* * *

一走進客廳，男人就從背後環抱住青年，將青年緊緊擁入懷中。

「你聽我解釋好不好」尼爾彎下腰，輕輕將頭放在青年的肩膀上。

「你不用解釋什麼」青年輕聲說，抬手摸亂在他肩膀上的金髮「夜景之後有空再去看就好了。」

尼爾將青年抱得更緊，緊到他都可以感覺到背後男人的心跳「但我想要說清楚，我不想要我們之間有誤會。」

「我的前男友給了我一份工作，他邀我到洛杉磯管理一家運動醫學中心。」尼爾頓了一下，語氣變得無比溫柔，就像在喃喃自語般「他說了很多很吸引人的條件，但其實我的腦袋裡想的都是你。我在想你會喜歡洛杉磯嗎？你會想談遠距離戀愛嗎？你會不會又跑回去住那個沒有暖氣的套房？雖然你絕對不會承認，但沒有我，沒有人等你回家，你會不會很孤單？」

_「我真的很喜歡你」_

尼爾的話語就像一條紅線般，緊緊的綁住青年的心，青年頓時感到難以呼吸。

青年在尼爾的懷抱裡轉過身來正面看著他，男人灰藍色眼眸蘊藏的情意就像被夕陽照射的海水般溫柔但卻深沉的難以預測。

男人閉上眼，額頭輕靠著青年的額頭「你呢？喜歡我嗎？」

青年知道答案，但恐懼卻讓他佇足不前。他害怕這一切只是陷阱，恐懼若自己在男人面前表現出最脆弱的一面，只會被加以利用，而不是被珍視。

但是，他知道男人值得勇敢一點的他，因為男人總是他們兩個之間踏出第一步的那個人。

青年雙手捧著男人的臉龐，微微墊起腳尖，輕輕的吻上男人。

他感覺到男人呆愣了一下，正要退開時，男人的手突然環住青年的腰，將青年拉的更近，兩人身體緊緊貼著彼此，男人加深了原本蜻蜓點水的親吻。

出乎青年的意外，男人的吻侵略性十足。尼爾的唇齒如攻城掠地般侵入青年的嘴巴，時而勾起他的舌頭與其交纏，時而又輕咬青年豐厚的嘴唇，痛感如光電般快速的穿梭在青年的身體，他感覺到自己的下體開始發熱。

青年被男人吻到腳微微發顫，呼吸急促，斷斷續續的發出充滿氣音的呻吟聲。但男人顯然沒有要饒過青年的意思，原本放在腰部支撐青年的手已經一把握住緊實的臀肉，像按摩般或輕或重的擠壓，另一隻手則隔著褲子撫摸上青年的勃起，青年的呻吟聲抑制不住的揚起。

男人終於放開青年，灰藍雙眼已經不再溫柔，而被濃濃的情慾取代「這樣可以嗎？」男人的聲音粗啞，紅潮亦覆蓋上他原本白皙的皮膚。

青年點點頭，將自己紅透的臉龐深埋在男人的肩膀裡。

男人細長又靈活的手指迅速將青年的褲子拉鍊拉開，伸進青年的內褲裡將已經勃起的陰莖拉出褲頭，隨即抽弄起來。

「已經濕了……很久沒自己來了嗎？」男人一邊在青年耳旁笑著說，一邊用青年流出的前液作為潤滑沾濕手指後，意圖尋找青年藏在結實臀肉裡的私密之地。

青年一直以來性慾都不旺盛，對他來說練球就足以消耗一整天的精力，平時根本連自慰的慾望都沒有，再加上個性本就嚴肅謹慎，不容易相信別人，所以即使青年很小的時候就發現自己喜歡同性，直到現在還是沒有任何性經驗。

正當青年一邊沉浸於男人帶給他如浪潮般的快感，一邊感嘆自身空白到悲慘的感情史時，男人濕潤的手指碰到了青年從來沒有被碰觸過的私密之處。

青年驚呼了一聲，想要從異樣的觸感中逃跑，在尼爾的懷抱中不斷掙扎著。

尼爾停止了手上的動作，緊張的抱住青年。

「怎麼了嗎？哪裡不舒服嗎？」男人憂心的詢問，但青年只是垂下眼不知道如何啟齒。

看到青年窘迫的樣子，男人似乎能夠猜到他的想法「你有……跟男生在一起的經驗嗎？」

青年考慮欺騙男人，他不想要男人覺得他是個什麼都不知道的處男，他也不想要男人覺得他是個從來沒被追求過、沒被愛過的人。但另一方面，他的內心卻告訴他尼爾不會在意這些的，尼爾會接受全部的他。

「我沒有」青年的聲音粗啞到連他自己都認不出來。

「沒關係的」男人低頭親了一下青年的額頭「你這樣我也很喜歡。」

青年的心頓時漏掉了一拍，他雙手圈住男人脖子，主動吻住了男人。他現在還是不知道如何將自己的心意說出口，但他希望用行動讓男人了解他有多珍惜他。

在激情的親吻中，尼爾溫暖的手又覆上青年被冷落的堅硬，緩緩的抽弄著。另一隻空著的手則回到青年過度敏感的洞口。尼爾被青年前液沾濕的手指不斷的在小穴外繞著圈子，濕潤因為青年緊張而不斷收縮的穴口。

尼爾揉弄青年陰莖的手開始加快。因為前後雙重的刺激，青年的勃起開始不斷流出淡色的汁液，打濕了尼爾的手指，卻也讓尼爾的手速更為加快。

「寶貝，我要放進去囉」

尼爾小心的再按壓一次穴口最外部已經被潤滑的肌肉，在它緊縮後放鬆之時，淺淺的將手指探入。

感受到外物的入侵，青年驚呼了一聲，下意識地想躲開後邊的侵犯，但只是徒勞的將前方的堅硬送入男人手中。

青年覺得自己身陷囹圄：身體被男人靈巧的手指侵犯、唇齒與男人緊緊相連，吞嚥著彼此的津液、男人充滿笑意的聲音、男人滾燙的體溫、男人令人安心的氣味……。青年這輩子從來沒有過這種完全歸屬於另一個人的感覺，他以前甚至試圖逃避這種感覺，但現在被男人緊緊擁在懷裡，他卻一點都不想要離開了。

尼爾的手指慢慢的插入青年緊緻卻又滑順如絲絨般的內裡，進去一小段後即往內壁揉按點壓，一邊讓青年習慣男人的手指，一邊意圖找到會讓青年高聲呻吟的敏感點。

「寶貝，你夾的好緊喔！」尼爾的聲音充滿驚嘆，同時又加快了手上抽弄青年堅硬的速度。青年一邊克制想要出拳揍對方的衝動，一邊為了壓抑止不住的呻吟聲，一口咬住尼爾的肩膀。

不同於前方快速的節奏，尼爾在青年後邊的手指仍然緩慢，充滿耐心的尋找那一個快樂的源起。突然手指一個轉向……

「啊……醫生！」青年終於克制不住的拔高音調。

他從來沒有經歷過這種感覺，身體內部的那個小點就像針頭一般，只要一被碰觸，快感就會鮮明且直接的流竄全身。尼爾當然也發現自己找到了敏感點，隨著另一隻手抽弄青年性器的速度加快，埋在青年體內的手指也瞄準敏感點不斷抽插著。青年的陰莖又開始流水了，腸液也隨著尼爾快速且用力的抽插緩緩流出，頓時水聲一片。

青年完全沉淪於尼爾給他的雙重快感，他皺著眉頭閉起眼睛，慌亂的再次咬上尼爾的肩膀，試圖壓抑自己不斷發出的高聲呻吟。他感覺到自己已經到達臨界點，就像站在峽谷的邊緣般，他現在只需要有人伸出手輕輕推他向前……。

「寶貝，你可以高潮了」男人的聲音似乎在如此遙遠的地方，但青年還是聽到了，他感覺到自己一躍跳下峽谷，感受到在極致高空中向下沉淪的快感，接著一片白光迅速奪走他的意識……。

* * *

等到青年終於回復自己的意識，他發現他正躺在沙發上，身上還穿著今天晚會的深藍色西裝。但不同於稍早的晚會，現在西裝上出現了不少濁白色的液體。

男人抱著青年，緩緩的親吻他臉上每一個角落，好像他是什麼被收藏的寶物般，最後男人終於吻上青年被咬的紅潤的嘴唇。

男人微微撐起身子，這時候青年才發現男人肩頸上已經發紅的齒印。

「該死！對不起！」青年難得慌亂，伸出舌頭舔舐男人的傷口。

青年聽到男人驚呼一聲，身體往下更靠近青年，這時候他才終於意識到男人下體的堅硬。

他將手伸進男人的褲子裡，握住溫熱的陰莖開始上下抽動，青年的唇舌並沒有因為手部的動作而停止，還是不斷親吻、舔舐男人肩頸上的齒印。

青年先前從來沒有碰過別的男人的性器，老實說，他連他自己的都很少碰了，所以他實在不知道要怎麼樣觸摸男人才會讓男人更舒服。想到在幾分鐘前尼爾才給了他這輩子最棒的高潮，而自己卻沒辦法回報他，青年心中頓時充滿愧疚。

或許是因為尼爾先前已經忍得夠久了，青年毫無技巧的撮弄男人的陰莖數分鐘後，尼爾就在他耳邊輕吼的高潮了，精液盡數沾染在青年手上和深藍色的西裝上。

高潮後的尼爾像大隻金毛獵犬般整個人趴在青年身上，青年抬起手來幫自己胸前的金色腦袋做點頭部按摩。

「對不起，我沒有讓你很舒服吧。」尼爾抬起頭來，疑惑的看著他「但我會變得更好的，我只是需要一點時間研究。」青年眼神堅定地看著男人說道。

男人呆愣了幾秒鐘後，開始大笑，而青年覺得自己的臉又開始灼燒起來。

「你一定要這麼直線條嗎？」男人充滿笑意的親吻青年「對了，你這點我也超級喜歡的。」

「我們都是成年男人了，別總是把喜歡掛在嘴邊。」受不了男人直白的告白，青年害羞的垂下眼睛，這時候他才終於發現並意識到自己的西裝沾滿了他與男人的精液……。

「該死！」這是青年今天第二次慌亂起來「這件西裝是我跟泰勒借的！」

尼爾的笑聲又再度在他耳邊響起「就叫你不要省這筆錢了吧，沒關係，如果泰勒問起，我幫你跟他解釋。」

青年終於忍無可忍，轉身將男人摔下沙發，但男人也只是一邊喊著痛，要青年幫他秀秀，一邊笑的花枝亂顫。

就這樣，青年的一天又在尼爾的笑聲相陪下圓滿結束。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再一次謝謝大家的點閱、kudos和留言


	6. Night Like This

自從兩人互通心意後，尼爾以為他與青年將會過著每天晚上做愛到筋疲力盡，早上起床抽個大麻後再來一發的幸福生活。老實說尼爾也不覺得他的期望有任何不合理之處，畢竟誰的22歲不是這樣過的呢？但顯然青年並不同意。

「我不能花那麼多時間和體力在性愛上面，誰知道那會對我的身體有什麼影響。」青年把自己縮在棉被裡，堅定的回應尼爾在這一個禮拜來已經問了無數次的問題。

「你還記得我是醫生嗎？如果真的有影響，你覺得我會害你嗎？」尼爾也決定跟青年一起縮在棉被裡了，雖然西雅圖跟倫敦的天氣很像，但尼爾還是怎麼樣都沒辦法適應這裡又濕又冷的冬天。

「大部分的頂尖球員都有非常規律的日程表，以避免身體狀況被難以預期的因素影響。對我來說，做愛就是難以預期的因素。」青年冷淡的說。

尼爾伸手抱住面前的人，往他的嘴唇輕輕點了一下。他知道嚴格來說他們現在正處於爭執的狀態，並不是表現恩愛的正確時機，但對方實在固執的太可愛了，他忍不住想親吻他。

而青年也不爭氣的臉紅了。

「我在認真跟你討論事情！」青年氣惱的說。

「我也真的很認真在聽啊！」尼爾又親了一下，這次還用嘴唇含住了對方的下嘴唇後才放開。「我在這裡當隊醫十幾年，我怎麼會不知道頂尖球員在幹嘛？我能告訴你的是他們晚上絕不是跟你一樣回家當和尚。」

「你明明知道我跟他們的情況不一樣。」青年移動身體讓自己可以抱尼爾抱得更緊，分享彼此的體溫。

「喔？哪裡不一樣？你要不要說得更清楚一點？」尼爾當然知道哪裡不一樣，他只是想聽青年說出口。

青年的大眼睛惡狠狠地看著他，看來他也知道尼爾完全是故意的「最大的不同就是他們在做愛的時候不會有人要插他們的屁眼，這樣你清楚了吧？」

「喔，但是你怎麼知道這樣會有不同的影響？你沒插過別人屁眼也沒被插過不是嗎？」尼爾快人快語的回答。

尼爾看著對方一臉空白的望著自己，看來玩笑開得太過了。「對不起，我不該取笑你的。」

「如果不是真的想道歉就不用說了，我看的出來你覺得自己的笑話很棒。」青年眼神充滿無奈，但卻帶著一絲寵溺。

「寶貝，你人最好了！」尼爾一轉身就將青年壓在身下，開始肆意的親吻。

這個吻與先前的蜻蜓點水不同。尼爾的舌頭霸道的侵入身下之人，佔有意味十足的舔舐青年口腔的每一個角落，並不時的將齒咬近他豐厚又充滿彈性的濕潤嘴唇，有時候甚至會刻意的以齒微微拉扯他的唇肉。他感到青年的下體開始變的堅硬。

他知道青年有很大的可能性根本就沒有意識到，老實說就算意識到了也絕不會開口承認，但尼爾發現青年似乎非常享受痛感，再準確點說，痛感似乎最能迅速的撩撥對方的性慾。

尼爾扭動腰部，隔著褲子刻意讓自己的堅硬之處不斷摩擦青年的性器，青年的嘴巴在尼爾佔據之下，只能發出間間斷斷的嗚噎聲，像極了備受委屈的小動物，而這一切都只讓尼爾的征服慾更加高漲。

從平常的舉止跟外表上完全看不出來，但尼爾在床上一直是個掌控慾非常強烈的人。他一直以為自己在床上的控制慾會因為青年而下降，畢竟青年可是個身強體壯的年輕足球員，而自己只不過是個才三十中就已經懶的什麼都做不來的普通男子，他怎麼敢奢望對方願意讓自己來主導所有的床事？但事實是，尼爾對青年的征服慾隨著性慾的無法滿足，已經高漲到難以控制的程度了。

他正要一把拉下青年的睡褲時，旁邊的手機鬧鈴卻響了起來。青年不顧尼爾的反抗，還是伸手撈了一旁的手機，並把鬧鈴關上。

「我的睡覺時間到了。」青年的嘴唇還因為尼爾先前的啃咬而紅潤腫脹，眼睛也蒙上一層情慾的薄幕，看著這樣的他，尼爾不想放手。

「如果我說不呢？」

「我們談論過這個了。」

「但這樣有點不公平不是嗎？」尼爾湊近青年，現在整個人已經壟罩在他之上「這一整個禮拜我都已經乖乖聽你的話了，但還要等到什麼時候？偶爾總該以我的意見為主了吧。」

青年愣愣的看著尼爾，似乎在嘗試消化男人方才說的話。

「你說得對。」青年最終垂下眼來，小聲的說「對不起，我沒想到你的心情。」

尼爾的心一陣酸軟「笨蛋，我不准你為這種小事道歉。」

尼爾又再次親上對方，雙手則快速的將青年的睡褲和內褲拉下。

尼爾將青年轉了個身，讓他趴在床上背對自己。「你的那個今天還不能進來，這是我唯一的要求。」青年羞紅著臉說。

「嗯……所以你的意思是說除了我的這個以外，其他都可以進去囉」尼爾的舌頭不斷舔拭青年的耳朵，有時甚至含咬住對方的耳垂。

「你這個無賴！」青年用他充滿濕氣的眼睛瞪著尼爾，老實說一點說服力都沒有。

尼爾輕笑，同時低下身來，舌頭舔著青年的大腿內側，牙齒則沿著敏感的皮膚刮擦，男人的鬍渣有意無意地隨著舔拭來回滑動摩擦青年，使黝黑的肌膚泛起一層層不明顯的紅。青年的呼吸聲雖然開始急促起來，但尼爾還沒聽到那甜美的呻吟聲，所以他決定用力咬住面前健壯、彈性、肉感十足的大腿內部。青年在他身下掙扎，喘息聲變的更大了，但這還不是尼爾想聽的美妙聲響。他向上移動，揉捏了幾下青年觸感極好的臀部後，便傾身舔了舔青年不斷收縮的穴口。青年驚訝的喘氣，臀部向前抽動，但尼爾不顧身下之人的反抗，將他的雙腿和臀肉粗暴地打開，舌頭不斷舔拭、吸吮著青年漸漸紅腫的穴口邊緣。

「啊…醫生…不要這樣……」青年渾身發抖，把臉埋進了羽絨被中以制止自己的呻吟聲。

「寶貝，我想聽你的聲音。」尼爾把青年更拉近自己，兩根手指撐開已經被舔的濕潤的穴口，舌頭則深到兩根手指中間，直接侵入緊緻的肉穴。尼爾貪婪的舔拭細緻的內壁，享受青年因為敏感而不斷收縮擠壓的腸道，男人頓時覺得他的舌頭將要被對方的屁股硬生生的夾斷，或是被高熱的體溫給融化其中。尼爾一遍又一遍的將舌頭抽插進青年體內，雙手則占有意味十足的揉捏身下之人的臀肉，肆意的將其變換成各種形狀。

尼爾愛死青年的屁股了，他恨不得現在就能將性器插入對方火熱緊緻的腸道，直接感受用陰莖將喜愛之人一點一點打開的快感，但現在的他只能等待，現在的他只要能聽到青年被性慾征服的呻吟聲就足夠了…。但這時候他才終於意識到，自己一直沒聽到青年的聲音。

尼爾抬起頭來，發現對方的嘴巴仍狠狠的咬住床上的被子，口水將周圍沾溼的一蹋糊塗。

「我不是說了嗎，我想聽你的聲音。」尼爾冷酷的說道，接著舌頭又再一次入侵高熱濕潤的肉穴。尼爾一邊舔拭青年的深處，一邊開始用手掌啪啪啪的打在青年的屁股上，頓時房間充斥了青年似乎快要窒息的嗚咽聲和手掌拍打肉體的聲音。

「我也很不想這樣，但不聽話的小寶貝就要接受處罰，知道嗎？」尼爾毫不留情地拍打青年，直到兩邊的屁股都已經通紅而且淫糜的印上尼爾的手印，尼爾仍舊沒有放緩速度的意思。固執的青年仍死死的咬緊面前的棉被，眼睛緊閉不看尼爾，但從他開始不自主發抖，以及不斷移動下身以磨擦被困在被子與身體之間的性器，尼爾知道青年的性慾已經徹底被撩起。

「你喜歡對吧？喜歡我粗魯的對待你，喜歡我任意的侵犯你……該死，我等不及要把你幹到哭著求饒了。」尼爾再也忍不住了，他用力的拍打幾下青年的屁股，享受對方挺翹肉感的臀肉隨著擊打所泛起的陣陣漣漪後，他將青年測過身子，自己則從背後緊抱著他。

青年沒有在咬著被子了，濕漉漉的眼睛回頭看著男人，一臉疑惑「寶貝，待會大腿夾緊，知道嗎？」尼爾將自己已經硬到發疼而且不斷流出前液的性器插入青年充滿肌肉的大腿中間，一手則握住青年也已經濕透的性器，開始搓弄抽插著。

青年健壯且富有生命力的大腿像是有意識般地緊緊夾住尼爾的性器，尼爾一邊享受著令人窒息的緊緻快感，一邊則控制不住的在青年耳邊發出粗重的喘息聲。青年似乎也終於拋開束縛，在尼爾的抽弄下開始甜蜜的呻吟著。

「啊…醫生……我快要…我快要…」青年的聲音高昂，身體區起，大腿則不經意施力，將尼爾在青年腿間進進出出的性器夾的更緊，幾乎讓尼爾無法順利移動。

「寶貝乖……我們一起到。」

尼爾搓弄青年性器的手開始加速握緊，下半身抽插的節奏則由一開始的緩慢規律，變的歇斯底里，重重的囊袋打在青年屁股上，肉體撞擊聲充斥整個房間。尼爾快速的抽插著，一心想要尋求自身慾望的滿足，他不經意地向上抽刺，碩大的龜頭竟然頂到了青年紅腫濕潤的穴口，他一時失去理智的插了進去，龜頭就這樣一半沒入高熱濕滑的內穴。感受到堅硬物體進入的青年緊緊抓著尼爾環繞著他的手臂，驚叫一聲，就被身後的巨物刺激的高潮了，大把大把的精液射出，沾染了青年整身。尼爾的龜頭感受到青年高潮時狠狠夾緊所帶來的瘋狂快感，一個克制不住的低沉吼聲後，高潮像浪潮般衝過全身，尼爾眼前一片白光，精液最終也全部射在青年不斷抽搐的洞口上。

* * *

待兩人終於從高潮的餘韻中清醒過來，尼爾從後頭緊緊抱著青年「寶貝，你真的好棒，你讓我好開心。」

青年愣了一下，在尼爾懷裡轉身，舉起雙手捧著尼爾的臉龐，眼神已經不是先前被性慾壟罩的迷茫，而是清澈見底的溫潤如水「你也讓我很開心」青年隨即笑了出來，是他難得一見充滿稚氣、毫無防備的笑容。

尼爾克制不住的將額頭傾靠在對方額上，閉上雙眼，暗自祈禱現在洋溢於內心的幸福感能像窗外的星光一樣，永恆不滅。

「我想跟你談談工作的事」青年的聲音響起，劃破寂靜。

「小子，別破壞氣氛」

青年不管尼爾的抗議，逕自說道「我覺得你該考慮一下在洛杉磯的那份工作。」

尼爾睜開眼，不知道面前的人在搞哪招。

「我知道你說你不想去是因為我在西雅圖，你不想離開我，但我的命運不是掌握在我身上的，有可能明天我就被交易到別隊去，我們兩個什麼都改變不了。」青年困擾的搔了搔頭「我想我要說的是，我們的未來注定是充滿不確定性的，你不應該為了我而不去追求你想要的工作。」

尼爾一臉疑惑的看著青年「你現在這是委婉的談分手嗎？」

「才不是」為了證明自己，青年難得的主動親吻尼爾「我只是覺得你已經為了我犧牲很多，我不想再看你失去什麼了。」

這傢伙，就是太為人著想。

「這樣我們要休賽季的時候才能在一起，你可以？」

青年用力點了點頭。

「那我要跟我的前男友一起工作，你也可以？」

青年遲疑了一會，然後終於沒這麼用力的點了點頭。

知道青年一但決定了什麼事情就很難說服他改變，而尼爾現在眼皮也越發沉重，所以他決定先敷衍對方，有什麼事情等明天睡飽再說！

「好吧，我會找時間去LA看看工作環境如何再決定。」

尼爾的眼皮終於受不了負重的閉上，思緒亦隨即遠去，最後只感受到溫暖厚實的棉被覆蓋於自己之上，以及青年留在他臉上細碎的吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝大家的點閱、Kudos，最要感謝的是留言的各位，看到留言都覺得非常有動力繼續寫下去。  
> (Thank you for your click, Kudos, and the most thank you to everyone who left comment. After seeing all the comments, I always feel very motivated to continue writing more.)


	7. Thinking Out Loud

尼爾坐在碩大的會議廳裡，幻燈片一幕幕的掃過，但他卻一點也沒看在眼裡，只是怨恨的想到讓他呆坐在這裡的始作俑者們。

自從他跟青年正式交往後，每個星期他們都會邀約惠勒和艾佛斯來個屬於他們四人的小聚會，有時是遊戲之夜、有時是電影之夜，但有時就是單純四個人聚在一起吃垃圾食物、喝酒、聊聊球隊的各種八卦，而那晚就是這樣一個無所事事的夜晚。

「你應該去的！大部分的資深隊醫最後都會回到醫院或研究機構工作，畢竟在薪水待遇上、社會階級上，隊醫還是低別人一級。」惠勒嚴肅的說。

不待尼爾反駁，惠勒又繼續說下去「我沒想到你竟然不打算跟我們討論這件事，我還需要從小菜鳥那裡才知道。」

尼爾戲劇化的瞪了一眼自家男友，但他在一旁跟艾佛斯帶來的邊境牧羊犬夏天正玩得起勁，所以完全不在意尼爾散發的哀怨氣息「我跟他說反正下星期有一個在LA的工作坊約他去參加，那他就可以順便去看看工作環境如何，結果他竟然一口拒絕我。」 _等等，他這是在抱怨嗎？我們現在參加伴侶諮商嗎？_

「典型的尼爾，明明就很聰明，卻又容易感情用事。」惠勒一手環住青年的肩膀「小菜鳥，你這是在做對的事，這樣很好！」惠勒湊近青年，拍拍他的頭，還親了他額頭一下。

_這什麼噁心的場面，下次惠勒不准再來了！_

在一旁默默喝酒的艾佛斯突然清了清喉嚨，好像想說些什麼。

_太好了，終於有人要站在我這裡了！_

「夏天的媽媽前幾個月懷孕了，如果你想養小狗，我可以幫你跟主人說一聲。」艾佛斯看著把頭整個埋進夏天黑白柔軟毛髮裡的青年問道。

_好吧，就這麼決定了，艾佛斯以後也不准來了！_

「可以嗎？我會好好照顧小狗的。」青年的頭輕輕的放在尼爾的肩膀上，夏天則在一旁興奮的舔舐青年的臉，青年因此開心的發出一連串輕淺的笑聲。不知道是因為好聽的笑聲，還是因為現在正靠著尼爾的溫熱身軀，尼爾的心被難以想像的巨大愛意所佔據。

或許是因為青年的足球員身分、或許是因為他欠缺交往經驗、或許是因為他拘謹、不容易相信別人的個性、又或許是因為太少人對他說過愛，青年似乎不知道如何在他人面前表現自己跟尼爾親密的一面。

在陌生人或其他同事面前，他們兩個就是單純醫生跟球員之間的關係，除了例行的復健，他們在工作時間連一對一聊天都不會。而在惠勒和艾佛斯面前，青年雖然會比較放鬆的聊他們之間交往的趣事，但一樣不會主動有什麼身體接觸。尼爾知道青年不是討厭他，因為在只有他們兩個的時候，青年會主動牽他的手、從背後環抱他、會小心翼翼的親吻他，但尼爾還是會因為青年在外人面前展現的疏離而感到受傷，對他們擁有的一切感到害怕，好像這一切隨時就會消失一般。

沒有人知道存在的情感，真的存在過嗎？

但現在的青年卻在惠勒和艾佛斯面前跌進他的懷裡，還開心的像個提前拿到聖誕節禮物的孩子。雖然尼爾知道青年稍早前喝了點酒，酒量極差的他現在應該是喝醉了，但尼爾還是對於這樣的進展感到開心。尼爾環抱住面前的人，從背後親吻男友溫熱的臉頰。

「你該睡了。」尼爾一邊細碎的親著他的太陽穴、臉頰和耳朵，一邊輕聲地說。

「我想抱著夏天睡。」青年在尼爾懷裡閉上眼睛咕囔著。

平常總是帶著一副「我真是受夠這些蠢事」樣子的艾佛斯表情難得柔和起來「你今天可以跟夏天睡，明天記得還我，別把我的寶貝藏起來。」艾佛斯湊近青年，作勢要拉起已經整個睡死在尼爾懷裡的青年和夏天。

尼爾把青年抱得更緊，緊戒的看著艾佛斯「你要幹嘛？」

「我要把他們兩隻抬上床。」

「所以呢？」

「所以你這個弱雞或許該考慮鍛鍊一下身體，這樣就不用由我把你的男朋友拎回房間了。」

_我要跟艾佛斯斷交，不，寶貝也得跟艾佛斯斷交！！！_

「尼爾，別耍幼稚了，你明知道艾佛斯是對的。」惠勒的聲音在遠方傳來。

「喔！我就是要證明他是錯的！艾佛斯抱狗，我自己的男友我來抱！」尼爾幾度掙扎的想要把青年抱起身，但發現自己連站起來都困難。

負責把夏天抱回床上的艾佛斯已經走了回來，不顧尼爾無謂的掙扎，一把就將青年從地上抬起來「弱雞！」艾佛斯一手扶著青年的腰，頭也不回的走了。

_我要殺了艾佛斯！！！_

「或許這可以給你點健身的動力。」惠勒事不關己地說道。

_惠勒也一起殺掉！！！_

* * *

「我很為你們開心，他是個好孩子。」惠勒灌了一大口啤酒「我能理解你不想離開他，但如果是以前的你，一定會毫不猶豫接受這個工作。」

尼爾躺在沙發上，手中握著空的啤酒罐「但我也已經不是以前的我了。」他坐了起來，雙手煩躁的弄亂自己的頭髮「我跟他好不容易有點進展，如果現在就長時間分隔兩地，或許他會退縮，那麼我就會永遠失去他。」

艾佛斯又回到他一貫「你這是在說什麼廢話」的嘴臉：「你把那孩子想的太脆弱了，一旦他下定決心的事，把他的腿打斷他也會完成。」

「喔，那就是問題所在不是嗎？我不知道我屬不屬於他『下定決心的事』。」尼爾崩潰的把臉塞進沙發裡。

「這樣想吧……」艾佛斯嘆了一口氣「那個LA的工作坊要去一個星期，所以何不當成一個試驗機會？或許他會太想你，後來根本不想要你離開，問題解決。或許你跟他根本沒那麼想彼此，離開沒差，問題也解決。」

艾佛斯語畢，惠勒跟尼爾都一臉震驚的看著他。

「你這個大老粗什麼時候有這種心機了？」只有惠勒敢這麼直接把這種話說出來。

艾佛斯的臉好像突然紅了起來「我就是這樣才決定領養夏天的……。」

「別把他比喻成被被領養的小狗，這樣太詭異了。」尼爾站起身整理客廳，兩位客人也準備要回去了「還有，不准在他面前再提起領養小狗的事，我不想要他養狗，但我也不想當拒絕他的人，知道嗎？」

艾佛斯對他比了個中指，就這樣四人聚會一如以往吵吵鬧鬧的結束了。

尼爾梳洗完走進他跟青年的房間，柔和的床頭燈帶來溫馨靜謐的氣氛。青年一如以往整個人縮進棉被裡，只留下短短捲捲的黑髮在枕頭上，而與平常有點不同的是，青年懷裡多了一隻打呼聲大的非常誇張的長毛生物。

尼爾小心翼翼地躲進棉被裡，一手抱住溫暖的像小火爐般的男友。他感覺到青年動了一下，眼睛半瞇的回頭看著他，長長的睫毛幾乎都要覆蓋住眼睛了。

「吵醒你了嗎？」

青年搖搖頭「我在等你。」

尼爾的心又再度漫溢著愛意「對不起，我太晚進來了。」

「沒關係，有夏天陪我。」

尼爾一陣惱怒「如果你再這樣說，我就不准你養狗了。」

青年輕輕的笑了，笑裡充滿對尼爾的寵溺，這些表情他都不曾對他人輕易顯露，唯獨尼爾「你在吃夏天的醋嗎？」青年小心翼翼地轉身，手撫向尼爾的臉龐，還是寵溺的笑著「你沒什麼好擔心的，我覺得醫生你是最可愛的。」當尼爾的臉迅速脹紅時，青年已經吻了上來，是個滿溢愛意的親吻。

尼爾感到自己的嘴角不自覺彎了起來，想到那天青年開心的樣子，或許他真該拋開那幼稚的忌妒心，養一個專屬於他們的毛小孩。

「你知道你在傻笑對吧？」一個優雅的聲音喚醒尼爾，尼爾才發現簡報已經結束，而整個會議廳裡只剩他跟面前的男人。

尼爾拿起桌上的咖啡杯，故作沒事的喝了一口。該死，冷掉的咖啡真難喝。

「談戀愛了？」

尼爾沒說話，他可不想跟自己的前任討論現任男友。

「對方是你必須保密的對象？」雖然是問句，但他知道那奸詐的男人絕對感知到什麼，所以尼爾只是死盯著地板。

「別告訴我是你們隊上的球員。」男人笑了出來，似乎對自己的笑話感到滿意，但尼爾發現自己連假笑都辦不到，臉開始發紅。

「不會吧，尼爾……」男人也發現他的異樣「你在床上換位置了？你以前都喜歡纖細白皙的0號。」

「什麼？我才沒有換位置！」尼爾發現自己說溜嘴，趕緊進行表情控制「這不關你的事。」

「所以你才這樣魂不守舍的，你根本不想來，對吧？」

這男人還是一樣咄咄逼人，寶貝就一點都不會這樣，尼爾心想。

他決定開天窗說亮話：「我是不想來，我只是想看看我離開他那麼多天，他會不會想我而已。」

男人一臉不可置信地看著他「哇！我還以為你會有點長進，結果你還是跟以前一樣幼稚啊！」

寶貝他絕對不會說我幼稚，他還會覺得我可愛，尼爾忿忿的心想。

「你還記得你是為了我拋棄在英國的研究工作，跑來美國當隊醫的吧？你又要犯一樣的錯誤？」

尼爾感到惱怒，但他決定讓自己冷靜下來「第一，我喜歡當隊醫，所以我沒什麼好後悔的。我只希望當初是我自己想來美國，而不是為了你。」

「第二，他是特別的。」

「你知道那個有龍飛來飛去，大家都在搞亂倫的影集嗎？」男人翻了個白眼，點點頭「在劇裡面，當兩個角色互換結婚誓言時，他們會說：我是你的，而你是我的。這就是我對他的感覺。」

尼爾不知道自己為什麼要跟對方說那麼多，或許是因為這些話放在心裡太久，而他一直不知道如何向青年述說「當我跟其他人在一起的時候，就像是兩個人一同享受當下的快樂、享受談戀愛的感覺。」

「但我跟他在一起的時候，我是全然屬於他的」尼爾想起那個晚會結束後的夜晚，他們第一次相吻、第一次碰觸彼此「我的過去是為了與他相遇，現在、未來也都會為了他存在。」

「大情聖，那你現在還在這裡做什麼？」男人的湛藍色眼睛直視他「如果你的小實驗成功，他真的想你到無法自拔，你怎麼還會出現在這裡？」

尼爾無法回應，因為他知道男人說的是對的。

每天晚上他跟青年都會視訊聊天，聊聊當天發生的各種瑣事，然後他們就會互道晚安結束視訊。也不是說尼爾不享受跟青年聊天的時間，他很開心能多了解男友一天過得怎樣，但問題是青年幾乎不說任何甜言蜜語，好像他們的分離對他來說一點影響都沒有。可尼爾卻想他想的快發瘋，他都快數不清他在飯店房間裡邊幻想青年邊自慰的次數了。

所以呢？這樣是要離開西雅圖還是不要離開？尼爾陷入沉思。

突然的拍手聲劃破寧靜，驚醒尼爾，男人嘆了一口氣「就當我幫一個老朋友忙吧！你不用急著給我答覆，當你哪天真的想要這份工作時，打給我，像你這種經驗豐富的球隊醫生，我們研究中心永遠都會需要。」

尼爾起身，與面前的男人握手致意「謝謝你，我會記得你的好意。」

正當尼爾要抽手時，男人卻突然緊握他的手「我從我們失敗的感情中學到最大的教訓是，我們都應該多點真心的溝通，少點互相猜疑的實驗。我希望你不要再犯一樣的錯了。」

語畢，男人終於放開尼爾的手大步離開，留下思緒一片混亂的尼爾。

* * *

青年站在訓練場的大門，拿起手機查看自己的未讀訊息。

零。

這可一點都不正常。平常尼爾只要一有空，就會發送各種迷因圖或可愛動物影片，而尼爾似乎隨時都有空，所以青年的手機總是有來自男人的未讀訊息。可今天下午，尼爾卻一點動靜都沒有。

尼爾今天好像就是要去見前男友的吧！青年想起那個晚會，想起那個漂亮纖細的男人與尼爾在水晶燈下翩然起舞，看起來是那麼的屬於彼此……。

「叭叭叭」艾佛斯把車停在青年正前方，試圖引起他的注意。

青年對他揮揮手，滿懷歉意的跑進車裡。

「你在恍神？真不像你。」自從尼爾出差後，艾佛斯就接下了接送青年上下班的工作。

青年沒說話，又再一次滑開手機，還是零封。

艾佛斯看了一眼青年「小子，老實說你最近的練習表現實在不行，下個禮拜一切回復正常後，我能期待你拿出全力吧？」

青年的臉因羞愧迅速脹紅「是的，教練，我不會讓你失望的。」

* * *

青年穿著寬鬆的背心趴在床上，看著面前平板上兩個男人交纏的影片，手迅速的在自身性器上套弄。青年想到艾佛斯稍早的告誡，臉又突然紅到像是要爆炸般，這就是他最近練習時表現不佳的真正原因：

他想念尼爾，無時無刻。

想念尼爾早上起床時迷濛的灰藍眼睛，狂亂的金髮，暖暖的擁抱，還有明明帶著口臭卻硬要親上來的嘴唇。想念尼爾開車載他到訓練中心時，尼爾總會在下車前吻上他早已被吻的紅潤的嘴唇。想念尼爾在走廊上跟他不期而遇時，總會在擦身而過間偷偷牽起他的手。想念在夕陽的診間，他穿著白袍，溫暖的光線覆在他高挑的身體上，灰藍清澈的眼睛滿溢著溫柔的情意，他美麗的令人心碎。想念在晚上只有他們兩人的時刻，他會把頭輕靠在青年的肩膀上，閱讀複雜的醫學書籍，接著他會興奮的跟青年解釋書籍裡的內容，灰藍的眼睛蘊藏點點光芒，就像銀河中最閃亮的星空。想念在睡覺前，尼爾會從後頭抱住他，跟他說喜歡，跟他說會一直陪伴，跟他說絕對不會離開……。

青年眨眨眼，把意圖逃出眼眶的淚收回眼眸，逼自己專注於面前正激烈糾纏的兩個人。

「Daddy ……幹死我...拜託...」甜膩的嬌嗔傳到青年耳裡，他咬緊嘴唇壓抑自己的呻吟聲，套弄的速度不自覺的加快。他閉上雙眼，想像尼爾高挑如模特兒般的身體壟罩在自己之上，下身毫不留情的撞擊自己的肉穴，他尖叫著求饒。

「Daddy……」他聽到自己粗啞的聲音在耳邊響起，幻想中的尼爾抽插的更加激烈。青年一邊手淫，一邊重複著這個禁忌的詞彙，放縱自己於性慾的浪潮中。

影片中所發出的甜蜜呻吟聲突然結束，取而代之的是視訊請求的鈴聲和畫面，是尼爾！

青年焦急地把手上的黏液弄到一旁的棉被上，隨即接受尼爾視訊的請求。

「寶貝！我今天會議提早結束，所以馬上就……」尼爾的話只說到一半，臉卻突然紅了起來。

青年看著尼爾，臉也不自覺的燃燒般發紅。

「寶貝……你剛剛在做什麼？」尼爾充滿猶豫的問道。

青年眼睛垂下，試圖逃避尼爾的目光和問題，但最終他知道除了誠實以對，自己實在沒辦法跟尼爾解釋，為什麼他會在這個時間點臉色潮紅、嘴唇紅腫的趴在床上。

「我在摸我自己。」青年把自己的臉埋在面前的枕頭裡，不敢看向尼爾。

「誰叫你一整個下午都沒回訊息，搞得我很煩躁，什麼都做不了。」

「然後我又很想你，我不知道應該要怎麼辦……」不知道為什麼，青年突然對一切的偽裝感到疲憊，只想把自己充滿慌亂的感情傾訴給對方。

尼爾一陣沉默後，突然說道「寶貝，我本來以為只有我在想念，害我難過很久呢……」

青年聽到男人委屈的語氣，趕快抬起頭來，想要安慰對方「對不起……因為我不想要你擔心我，所以就裝成一副無所謂的樣子。」

「沒關係……現在知道你跟我有一樣的想法，讓我覺得很幸福。」尼爾的灰藍色眼睛濕漉漉的，好像眼一眨淚就要掉下來般。青年抬起手來摸著冷冰冰的螢幕，想要就這麼跨過距離的藩籬，為對方撫去所有分離的悲傷。

「回來的時候，親我、抱我，可以嗎？」青年小心翼翼的問。

「寶貝，當然可以。」尼爾也把手抬起，撫摸著螢幕「但你得先答應我一件事。」

被彼此摸著螢幕的荒謬舉動逗笑，青年愉快的說道「什麼事我都答應你。」

「我想看你摸你自己。」

青年睜大眼睛，臉難以想像的又變的更紅了「醫生，你是變態嗎？」

「但你說什麼事都會答應我的，難道是騙人的？」尼爾嘟起嘴來，一臉委屈。

「我是這樣說沒錯……」青年一邊咕囔著，一邊乖巧的抬起身來，跪坐在平板面前。

他聽到尼爾深吸一口氣「你沒穿褲子。」

青年往下看，才發現自己的穿著有多荒謬：背心的袖口一路開到腰際，露出線條姣好的手臂和曲度明顯的腰線；偏長的背心遮掩了屁股和仍微微勃起的性器，下身除了襪子什麼都沒穿，黝黑健壯的大腿、相對纖細的小腿都暴露在冷冽的空氣中；白色襪子緊緊包覆住青年受過傷的腳踝，與其餘露出的腿部形成強烈對比。

他看起來就像個冒牌的寫真明星。

青年頓時覺得羞愧，抓起一旁的棉被要把自己包起來。

「嘿，寶貝！」尼爾馬上看穿他的意圖「你很漂亮，不需要把自己遮起來。」

「我不覺得這是個好主意。」青年別開眼。

「你答應我了記得嗎？你得守信用。」尼爾開心的笑著，在青年眼裡，他總覺得那個笑容有點邪惡「你去床頭櫃的最下層找找，裡面有我們需要的東西。」

青年嘆了一口氣，開始翻找自己從未注意過的床頭櫃最下層，然後他震驚的發現自己的男友竟然在一整層抽屜裡裝了各種性愛玩具、各式保險套和潤滑液。

「寶貝，你拿潤滑液和黑色按摩棒出來。」

青年看著手上的東西，一臉疑問「這個不會有人用過了吧？」

「你也對我有點信心，我會這麼沒衛生嗎？這些都是為了你買的。」尼爾歡快的說。

「好了，躺下來，屁股面向我。」

聽到尼爾露骨的指令，青年都快羞愧死了，但想到自己的承諾，他還是決定牙一咬撐下去。

他乖乖地躺在床上，下半身正對著平板的鏡頭。從這個姿勢，他不知道自己看起來是什麼樣子，但從尼爾的口哨聲判斷，至少這一切的始作俑者是挺享受的。

「好的，接下來，輕輕的、緩慢的摸你的前面。」尼爾的聲音突然變的冷靜、低沉，是他在跟惠勒談論公事時的聲音。

青年撫上他的陰莖，完全照著尼爾的要求，動作既緩慢又輕巧，但尼爾的聲音、尼爾的視線，都讓他更加敏感。

「啊……」青年忍不住的呻吟而出。

「很好。」尼爾的聲音冷淡的就像在談論數學公式般「你還記得我離開前的那晚，對你做了什麼嗎？」

青年當然記得，只是想到那天晚上，青年操弄性器的速度就不自覺加快。

「你還記得我吸你的乳頭，吸到又紅又腫，好像你是個小乳牛嗎？」尼爾冷漠的聲音透出了殘酷的笑意，青年卻只能以一連串的甜蜜呻吟回應男人的冷酷。

「你還記得我的舌頭鑽進去你的屁股裡面，把小洞舔的又濕又黏嗎？接著我把兩根手指插進去，你的裡面塞滿了我的舌頭和手指，被撐的緊緊熱熱的，記得嗎？」

「啊…記得……」青年閉上眼睛，整個人沉溺於回憶和性慾所構築的完美旋渦。不，這還不夠完美，他需要有東西塞進他的屁眼裡，讓他回味那晚被撐滿的甜蜜滋味。

「那你一定還記得，我的手指一直撞你、磨你的前列腺，你一邊喊著不要，一邊又把我的手指和舌頭緊緊夾在最裡面，一點都不想要我走。」

青年想起那晚前列腺被無情撞擊和研磨的快感，那如浪潮般、烈火般要將他侵蝕殆盡的快感，他不能自拔的發出乞求的呻吟聲，他現在就想要被填滿！

「醫生……」他感覺自己的小穴在快速的收縮，渾圓的屁股在棉被上磨擦，試圖舒緩從內而外感覺到的麻癢，但卻徒勞無功「想要你放進來……」

他聽到尼爾殘酷的笑聲「我明天會照做的，但現在，你得先學會準備你自己。」

「現在，把你的手指沾滿潤滑液。」青年顫抖地打開粉色的小罐子，一股甜膩的果香味溢流而出，青年的手指隨後亦被罐子裡的液體和果香味完整覆蓋。

「寶貝，把你可愛的手指放進小穴裡。」

青年在床上坐了起來，雙腳大開，手指在不斷收縮的穴口環繞，對於即將進入自己從未觸碰過的地方感到害怕。

「很好」尼爾聲音開始鬆動，不像先前冷靜「寶貝，沒事的，可以放進去了。」

青年遵從指令，一根手指緩慢的插了進去，另一隻空著的手仍緩慢的上下抽弄性器。他感覺到自己灼熱的內裡漸漸放鬆，手指開始可以一進一出的抽插，他甚至在內部搜刮，想找到那個會讓他尖叫的一點。

還是不夠！跟尼爾給他的感覺還是不一樣！青年發出挫敗的呻吟，第二根手指不耐的進入肉穴，熱辣的撕裂感讓青年哭喊出來。

「寶貝，跟我說你的感覺。」尼爾的氣息變得沉重、急促，青年想知道螢幕中的男人在幹嘛，但還是無法鼓足勇氣望向他。

「醫生…啊……裡面好熱好癢」青年哭喊出聲，兩根手指快速的抽插，仍舊試圖追尋那個滅頂的快感。

「寶貝你該死的性感！」尼爾的聲音粗啞，是被性慾給佔據的聲音「接下來，有看到旁邊黑色的按摩棒嗎？把它塗滿潤滑液。」

青年顫抖著遵從指令，用自己本來就黏呼呼的手，將大把大把的液體塗在黑色物體上。他在A片裡看過這個東西，他完全能猜到接下來會發生什麼，老實說，他已經等不及了。

「現在」尼爾的聲音是低吼般的氣音「我要你把那個東西插進去你的小洞裡，插的很深很深，我要你感覺到它壓在你的前列腺上震動，然後我要你想像那是明天的我，把我的東西塞進去你的屁眼裡，很用力很用力的撞進去。」

青年發出哭泣般的呻吟，僅是想像那個畫面他就快要到達高潮。他努力讓自己冷靜，緩慢的將按摩棒的頂端對準興奮不已的小洞，深吸一口氣後，將具有螺旋花紋的黑色物體插了進去。他感覺被撐開，享受如燃燒般的撕裂感，而按摩棒上的花紋凸起則細緻的摩擦了柔軟的內壁，每一次的收縮，他都能明顯的感受到凸起的形狀，然後敏感的將侵入物體吃的更深。他難耐的將按摩棒往更裡面推擠，當他感覺到最外圍手把部分已經頂到他的入口時，他才發現自己已經將整個按摩棒吃進穴裡了。青年好奇的握住按摩棒外圍，隨意轉動時，裡面的花紋凸起卻碰到了青年找尋一整晚的敏感點。

「啊…好棒……」青年眼睛緊緊閉上，哭喊出來，開始拿著按摩棒對準敏感點，快速的抽插起來。

「喔…寶貝……你的聲音…」尼爾喘息聲變得更為急促了「張開眼睛，我要你看著我！」

青年在快感的浪潮中努力睜開眼睛，半瞇著眼看向螢幕，而他所看到的景象幾乎要奪去他的呼吸。尼爾的頭髮混亂、面色潮紅、半睜的灰藍色眼睛因為情慾蒙上濕氣；原先緊緊扣著的襯衫已經開到一半，露出白皙的胸膛；他的長腿在椅子上隨性的張開，褲子仍完美的包覆住他細長的腿部，但勃起的性器已拉出褲頭外，被快速抽弄的右手所包覆。尼爾看起來就像是沉浸於酒池肉林的希臘神祉，而青年只想要拋下一切膜拜他所走過的每一寸土地。

「喜歡你看到的嗎？」尼爾發現青年炙熱的目光，像是勾引般，把套弄性器的速度變的緩慢，讓青年能更加清楚的看見那昂然的堅硬。

「好喜歡……」青年閉上眼，想像男人的那個巨物就像體內的按摩棒般，打開他的身體，一下一下的衝撞他最脆弱的那個點「醫生...啊…好想要…好想要你幹我…拜託…」

「喔…寶貝…我也想要……」他聽到尼爾一震一震粗淺的喘氣聲，他知道尼爾也快要到達頂點。

青年快速的用按摩棒抽插前列腺，每一次的頂撞，都帶來如雷電般激烈的快感，他的左手歇斯底里的抽弄流出陣陣前液的性器，共同追逐著肉穴裡所帶來的陣陣快感。他的腹部開始不自主的抽搐，白光一閃一閃的出現在眼前，青年的意識終於被慾望的浪潮徹底擊碎，在他的眼前變成一片白光前，他聽到自己粗啞的聲音尖叫著：

「Daddy…」

* * *

等到青年終於從高潮的餘韻中清醒過來，他先將體內的玩具小心翼翼的拔出來，接著他拿了衛生紙擦拭沾染在背心上、床上的精液，最後他才終於想起來螢幕對面男人的存在。

他依稀回憶起自己在高潮時忘情喊出的詞語，頓時羞愧地想要直接鑽進地板裡。他在心裡默默祈禱男人根本沒聽到後，終於鼓起勇氣望向螢幕中的尼爾。

尼爾捧著臉看向螢幕，一臉慵懶地笑著，看起來就是性慾被充分滿足後的樣子。

「寶貝，我們能產生共識真是太好了，那麼從今天開始你就不要再叫我醫生了，請叫我Daddy！」

青年面無表情的、不由分說的關掉與男人的視訊。

想著剛剛志得意滿的幼稚老男人，青年抓破頭都不理解自己為什麼會這麼喜歡他呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 爆字數又非常自我沉溺的一章  
> 非常謝謝大家看到最後~~~


	8. First Time

當尼爾打開家門時，已經是隔夜凌晨了。

因為天氣因素，原本中午起飛的飛機一直延宕到了午夜才終於起飛，到家的時候青年自然已經呼呼大睡。

尼爾躡手躡腳地躲進因為青年的體溫而變得溫暖的棉被裡，讓自己恣意地被思念已久的味道所包圍。青年似乎感覺到尼爾的歸來，翻了個身，整個人躺進尼爾的懷裡，把頭縮進男人的頸項間。

尼爾輕笑著，緊緊擁抱了像無尾熊般掛在他身上的男友。

「你遲到了。」青年的聲音充滿睡意，悶悶響起。

「對不起。」尼爾的吻像細雨般一點一點地滴在青年的臉頰上。

青年將臉更縮進尼爾的懷中，溫暖的氣息打在尼爾裸露的肌膚上「你答應我的……。」

看到青年突然紅透的耳朵，尼爾頓時瞭解他的意思。他將手伸進懷中之人的睡褲裡，掰開結實的臀肉，一根手指就這樣插進青年的小洞中。

「濕濕的……。」尼爾一邊抽插青年，一邊充滿驚嘆的說道。尼爾萬萬沒想到他這個害羞、矜持的男友竟然真的會為了等他回來，而事前準備了自己。

「醫生，不行，今天要比賽。」青年抬起頭來，雖然面色潮紅，但仍嚴肅的說道。

尼爾嘆了一口氣，乖乖的將手指抽出高熱濕潤的小穴。如果他能在原訂的時間回來，青年就能在跟他大幹一場後，還有充足的時間睡覺休息。但現在距離早晨只剩幾個小時，他在怎麼好色都不可能犧牲對方比賽前珍貴的睡覺時間來做愛，所以尼爾只好不斷深呼吸，以平復自己被撩撥的性慾。

「乖孩子！」青年拍拍尼爾的頭，接著就緊抱著尼爾再次呼呼大睡，徒留色慾薰心的男人徹夜未眠。

* * *

尼爾將青年壓在辦公桌上，不斷抽插進入青年又緊又熱的肉穴。他性感豐厚的嘴唇微微張開，克制不住的呻吟聲流淌而出，請求尼爾更大力的、更兇暴的對待他。但尼爾沒有實現他的願望，他緩慢的進入，開拓青年未經人事的深處，粗長的巨物壓在那敏感的軟肉上磨蹭，青年輕淺的呻吟聲轉為尖叫……。

一陣陣的敲門聲驚醒尼爾，伴隨著青年隔著門板呼喚男人起床吃早餐的聲音，尼爾終於意識到方才發生的不是現實，僅是自己欲求不滿的春夢。

尼爾疲憊的下床，在未經任何梳洗整理下，緩慢懶散的步出房門。

男人一走到廚房，映入眼簾的就是全身正裝的青年背對著他清洗碗具的身影。

今天是比賽日，媒體通常會等在球場大門外拍攝球員進場練習時的日常服裝，而為了表示對於比賽的尊重或表現自身的時尚風格，大部分的球員都會盛裝打扮。青年並不在意什麼潮流，所以他在比賽日走進球場的服裝都是由尼爾為他準備的，包括這件凸顯他渾圓臀部的緊身西裝褲。

尼爾從後方抱緊青年，將因春夢而起的晨勃緊貼在對方屁股上，趁懷中之人因驚訝而回頭時，霸道的吻上對方。

這是相隔了一個星期後的第一個吻，尼爾貪婪的吸食青年的舌，啃咬青年的唇，將他的津液、他的低聲呻吟都吃進身體裡面、刻在不斷跳動的心臟上。

「醫生，我們沒有時間……」青年的聲音顫抖，沒有往常拒絕尼爾毛手毛腳的堅定，反倒是被染上一抹情色。

「只要我們快一點的話......」尼爾吻上青年的後頸，品嘗著青年晨跑淋浴後的清爽肌膚，舌尖頓時滿溢沐浴乳的清甜柚香味。尼爾忍不住的咬上男友的後頸、肩膀，屁股則緩緩地擺動，他的堅硬在青年的屁股縫隙中不斷摩擦。

兩人重重的喘息聲交織並迴盪在狹小的廚房空間裡，出乎尼爾的意外，青年的腰開始微微彎曲，將挺俏的臀部更往尼爾不斷摩擦的性器送去。尼爾將這個動作認定為青年默示的同意，他一把拖下青年的西裝褲和內褲，向前推進，將自己仍被睡褲包裹的性器埋進青年結實豐碩的臀肉裡。尼爾刻意模仿性交的動作，雙手固定住他的臀部，性器則隔著淺薄的睡褲不斷頂撞青年私密的穴口。

尼爾的手滑進青年的襯衫，沿著緊繃、充滿肌肉的腹部，最後撫上因為敏感，已經昂昂挺立的乳尖。尼爾的指尖夾住乳頭，用力擠拉，青年高聲呻吟，頭則不受控的往後靠向尼爾的肩膀。尼爾偏頭舔舐青年的頸項，舌頭感受著對方跳動的脈搏，接著就像標記領地的小狗般，尼爾在對方身上啃咬出深淺不一的咬痕。

青年在尼爾的懷裡顫抖，陣陣的呻吟聲如同最美妙的樂曲，撩撥著尼爾的心弦。男人另一隻空著的手下滑，握住青年已經開始流水的性器，緩緩套弄。

「昨天晚上我好想你」青年微弱的聲音傳來，被慾望籠罩的尼爾差點沒有聽到。

「想到你將是我的第一次，我就好開心」

尼爾為突如其來的真誠告白感到心動不已，他的下半身就像產生了自我意識般，快速的向前挺進，被睡褲包覆的堅硬用力的磨蹭青年的臀肉和穴口。

「我想著你，用手指準備我自己，想要你一到家就放進來」尼爾發出挫敗的嗚咽聲，一部分是因為昨晚遲誤的班機，一部分則是因為辜負了青年期望所生的愧疚感。

「想要你因為我而開心」青年回過頭來，眼眸濕潤卻無比清澈。

尼爾的手撫向青年的臉側，顫抖著吻住對方的雙唇。尼爾從來就不是個佔有慾強烈的愛人，他也一直不理解怎麼會有人把伴侶當成自身的所有物，但現在的尼爾，卻只想把青年放進自己的掌心裡，這樣他就永遠不會受傷害，永遠不會離開了。

「別再說話了，我會太快射。」尼爾把頭放在青年的肩膀上，他的肚子縮緊，雙腿開始發抖。尼爾能感覺到高潮的臨近，只要再一下下，他就要像個發情的高中生般射在自己的褲子裡，而他一點也不在乎。他將青年用力的壓向前方的水槽，腰部歇斯底里般的擺動，他可以聽見自己粗重的喘息聲，再一下下……。

突然，尼爾口袋中的手機響起。

「不要接！」尼爾喘著粗氣告誡因為手機鈴聲而好奇轉頭的青年，但青年一如以往的正直和固執，還是將手往後伸進尼爾的口袋裡拿出手機。

「是惠勒，或許有誰受傷了。」青年現在已經整個人轉過身面對尼爾，一臉認真的說道。

深深地嘆了一口氣，尼爾接起電話，而正如同青年所猜測的，果然又有球員在自家運動時感到身體不適，急需隊醫到府檢查。尼爾掛上電話後又重重的嘆氣，該死，為什麼他的性生活這麼不順！

似乎感應到尼爾焦燥的心情，青年抱著尼爾，在他的薄唇上留下蜻蜓點水的吻「今天晚上我們繼續，好嗎？」

尼爾緊緊抱著青年，委屈的把自己頭藏在對方的肩膀裡，無奈的點了點頭。

* * *

因為惠勒的請假，加上比賽日大家都格外緊張的關係，隊上醫師的工作量都大幅增加，原本作為主管而不需要親自幫球員檢查身體狀況的尼爾，今天難得進入休息室為大家檢查。

尼爾一進到練習過後充滿汗臭味的休息室，與他相識多年的球員們就大聲喧嘩起來。他一邊詢問他們練習後的身體狀況，一邊開心的敘舊談天。或許是因為年紀較輕、個性又隨和的關係，尼爾一直以來都深受球員們的喜愛，而他不安於現狀，總是想學習更多新穎知識與療法的積極個性，也讓他們更願意信賴這個來自英國的金髮小子。

「怎麼樣，他會是你喜歡的型嗎？」當尼爾在為接球員麥特卡爾夫按摩練習後略為痠痛的腳踝時，同是接球員的泰勒湊過來問道。

「他很好，但我喜歡更纖細一點的。」尼爾對麥特卡爾夫眨了一眼，表示自己只是開玩笑的，希望對方不要介意，而壯碩的年輕男人笑著拍拍他的肩膀作為回應。

「那小菜鳥呢？眼睛又圓又大，睫毛彎彎長長的，不漂亮嗎？」

當然漂亮，比世間所有人加起來都還要漂亮，尼爾心裡想著，但他們的關係還沒公開，所以他當然不能這樣說。

「小菜鳥就是個機器人，我不確定他能滿足我的性需求。」尼爾開玩笑著說道。

泰勒燦爛的笑了「好吧，我就知道只有我能滿足你了！」

「寶貝，醫生我最喜歡你了。」尼爾作勢親吻泰勒，接著兩個人就開心的鬧成一團，嘻嘻哈哈的結束了原本枯燥乏味的身體檢查時間。

* * *

尼爾躺進辦公室裡的沙發，感受午後陽光溫暖的撫摸，眼皮漸漸沉重起來。現在是球員們的午睡期間，忙了一整個早上的尼爾，也迫切想要在晚上比賽前好好的儲備一下自己的體力。

敲門聲這時不合時宜的響起。

「除非有人腳斷掉，不然我不會回應的！！！」尼爾閉上眼睛喊道。

將門開啟的人沒有說話，當尼爾張開眼睛想知道是誰這麼沒有禮貌，竟敢打擾他珍貴的午休時間時，帶著熟悉味道的外套突然覆上他大字型躺在沙發上的身軀。

「寶貝！」尼爾驚訝的看著直接坐在地板上，與自己四目相接的青年，不敢相信對方會出現在這裡。

「怎麼了嗎？怎麼不去睡覺？這樣晚上會很累的。」尼爾仍躺在沙發上，伸手撫摸青年的臉頰。

青年握住尼爾放在臉側的手，細碎的吻上細緻白皙的手背。

「機器人是不會累的。」青年斜看了尼爾一眼。

啊，原來他聽到了啊「你是我看過最漂亮的機器人。」

青年笑得眼睛都眯起來「來不及了，你已經得罪我了。」

午間的陽光透過辦公室的落地窗，斜斜的照耀在青年身上，伴著難得孩子氣的爽朗笑容，青年整個人看起來暖呼呼的，尼爾現在就想擁抱他。

「上來，我們一起睡。」尼爾在沙發上拉著青年的手，而青年只是一邊咕噥著沙發太小了會很擠，一邊乖乖的趴在尼爾懷裡。

尼爾把原本蓋在他身上的外套移開，轉而覆在他們相互擁抱的身軀上。尼爾滿足的親吻青年的額頭，身體跟心裡都暖暖的。

「你在想什麼？」尼爾輕聲問道。

「什麼都沒想。」

「少騙人了。」尼爾輕輕捏住青年還有點嬰兒肥的臉頰。「沒事怎麼會來找我？」

青年嘆了口氣，抬起頭看著他。

「我是不是沒辦法滿足你？」

尼爾呆愣了一下，才終於明白青年在說些什麼「我那時候只是開玩笑的！」尼爾啞然失笑，不敢相信自己男友的直線條。

「但我們在一起的時候，都是我在享受，你從沒要求我為你做過什麼。」青年一臉嚴肅的說道，好像他們是在討論最高深的物理學知識。

「泰勒說當男人在戀愛時，都會希望對方替他服務，這樣他才會感覺被愛。」

尼爾重重的嘆了一口氣「第一，每個人感覺被愛的方式不一樣，我不需要你為我服務，才能覺得幸福。」

「第二，泰勒是個決定在婚前守貞的教會乖寶寶，為什麼你會覺得他說的話有任何參考價值？」

青年的大眼直直的看著他，不知道為什麼，他總覺得青年好像有點在生氣「我以為他是你最喜歡的寶貝？」

尼爾驚訝的看著青年，他……是在吃醋嗎？

「我要敗給你了。」尼爾轉身，把青年壓在身下，一頭金髮埋進他的頸項間，嗅聞青年洋溢著大地氣息的香氣「你好可愛，想把你吃到肚子裡。」

青年笑了出來，用力揉亂尼爾原本就不怎麼整齊的金髮「你在說什麼奇怪的話？」

尼爾抬起頭來看著青年，內心無比堅定「你知道要怎麼樣才會讓我覺得被愛嗎？」青年搖搖頭，一臉疑惑「今天晚上比賽結束，你先到家後，洗好澡，為我準備一下，可以嗎？」

青年的臉馬上紅了起來，但還是乖巧的點了點頭，尼爾情不自禁的吻上他微微張開的紅潤厚唇。

「今天晚上很忙的，我們最好趁現在好好休息」尼爾在細碎的吻中開心的輕聲說道。

* * *

尼爾顫抖著打開公寓大門，心裡面的期待與興奮隨著時間的流逝越為高漲。

今天晚上一切的發展都順利的不得了：球隊贏球、傷兵不多、青年健健康康的打完比賽，現在差的只有打開房門，與青年相會了。

一打開門，尼爾就看到那令他朝思暮想的存在。他渾身赤裸的躺在床上，包裹著精實肌肉的軀體在昏黃的燈光下散發著古銅色的光芒；他的手臂高舉頭上，美麗的肌肉線條盡顯於外；青年的胸乳豐滿，腰身卻纖細勁瘦，深刻的肌肉線條一路向下延伸至青年的私密部位，他已經勃起了，性器濕漉漉的彰顯青年的慾望高漲； 他肉感十足的大腿向外張開著，隱隱能窺見在飽滿臀肉中似乎有物體在禁忌之處抽動著；而那令尼爾瘋狂的纖纖腳踝卻與身體其餘的部位不同，被清純的包裹在白色長襪裡。他看起來就像個隱身草叢的黑豹，危險卻又該死的性感。

似乎感知到尼爾的存在，青年從性慾的浪潮中醒轉，努力的撐起身體，有著彎曲睫毛的濕潤眼睛看著尼爾「醫生，你要站在那裡看到什麼時候？」

「這可是你自找的。」尼爾急不可耐的吻向青年，唇舌如攻城掠地般掃過內裡，將青年吻出一聲聲不成調的性感呻吟。接著，尼爾向下舔舐青年的脖子、鎖骨、肩膀，細細品嘗細緻滑順的黝黑肌膚，最後才到達他豐滿的雙乳。

雖然青年總是矢口否認，但尼爾知道其實他很喜歡乳頭被碰觸的感覺，所以尼爾先輪流舔弄挑逗兩邊的乳尖，感受兩顆深褐色的果實在舌尖下逐步成熟腫脹，接著像個吸食母親乳房的孩童，尼爾大力吮吸青年的乳頭，甚至大聲的發出淫糜的吸食聲。而男人的手也沒有空閒著，一隻手撫向被冷落的乳尖，富有技巧的揉捻、挑弄，另一隻手則包覆住青年飽滿的胸肉，肆意擠壓，感受那充滿彈性的美好觸感。

「啊…不要……」不一會兒，青年被吸的發出委屈呻吟，但跟嘴上說的不一樣，青年抬起手來輕輕壓住尼爾黏在他胸口上的頭，將自己敏感紅腫的乳頭更往男人口中送去。

尼爾被青年矛盾的舉動逗笑，繼續往下舔舐，舌尖流連在線條分明的腹部，親吻腰部兩側深刻的人魚線，刻意避開已經顫抖流水的堅硬，轉而啃咬緊繃肉感的敏感大腿內側。

他扳開青年想要縮起的腿部，將頭探向他下身不斷發出機器轉動聲的私密之處。果然，青年的小穴裡面塞進了尼爾買給他的電動按摩棒。他壞心的在青年體內抽插還在震動的黑色物體，他粗啞的呻吟聲傳到尼爾耳中。

「寶貝好淫蕩，比賽一結束就塞東西在屁股裡。」尼爾撫摸被按摩棒撐開的穴口外圍，感受穴肉敏感的收縮。

「別再說了…啊…趕快拔出來」青年半垂著眼，近乎哀求的說。

「好啦，好啦，這麼心急……」尼爾握住按摩棒的外圍手把，一用力，啵的一聲，黑色物體即伴隨著潤滑液被拉出青年體外。或許是因為太過粗暴快速的摩擦，青年尖叫了一聲，身體弓起，性器流淌出陣陣前液。

尼爾趁勢將手探進青年的後穴，穴肉熱燙緊緻，僅僅只是進去一根手指都被吸附的難以抽插，但先前青年的準備還是有點效果，內裡早已被潤滑液和腸液滋潤的潮濕柔軟，僅是輕微攪動都水聲作響。

「寶貝，你好濕……」尼爾的手指時而抽插，時而在內壁間按摩搜刮，終於，他在後穴深處找到了那個快感的來源。尼爾抵著那小點不斷摩擦、揉捏，青年的腹部開始顫抖，內壁連帶著也收縮蠕動起來，感覺到後穴漸漸的放鬆，尼爾又間續的將更多手指埋入青年體內。

「啊……太多……太深了」現在有三根手指在青年體內肆虐抽插，有時尼爾會對準那被摩擦到紅腫的軟肉，快速反覆的摩擦撞擊；有時尼爾會將三根手指放在穴口張合擴張，享受小穴不斷想收緊卻硬是被撐開的畫面；有時尼爾就是單純的用力抽插，震的青年仰頭呻吟。

尼爾快要忍不住了，他將已經硬到發痛的性器從褲子中抽出，用一旁的潤滑液倒在手中，抽弄了幾下後，將性器對準青年濡濕的洞口，摩擦挑逗著周圍的穴肉。

青年也知道現在抵在穴口的堅硬就是尼爾的性器，他扭動著屁股，無聲催促著尼爾。

「你得說出口，寶貝。」尼爾撫著性器，用頂端拍打青年的穴口。

「求你……」青年的臉紅透，平常清澈的眼睛已被情色覆蓋。

「求我什麼？」

「求你放進來……」青年羞愧地閉上眼。

「那我又是你的誰呢？」尼爾在青年耳邊笑著問。

「Daddy…求你…想要你進來…啊……」

尼爾握著陰莖根部，終於將粗大的頂端埋進青年體內。青年的嘴巴張開，無聲的嘆息著，眼睛緊緊閉上。尼爾一邊仔細觀察青年的表情，確認他沒有任何不舒服的地方，一邊挺腰一吋一吋的將自己的性器往濕緊的後穴送去。

青年的內璧如絲般細滑卻又高熱緊緻，尼爾感受青年的身體在他的操幹下，如冬日結束春日將臨的花朵般，為他緩緩張開綻放，而尼爾的理性漸漸消散，取而代之的是野獸般殘暴掠奪的渴望。他深深呼吸，雙手撫向青年的雙頰，壓抑自己想要不顧一切追逐自身慾望的獸性，溫柔吻遍青年的臉龐。

青年睜開眼睛，直指人心的清明「你不用忍耐，我不是什麼易碎的娃娃。」

尼爾的額頭放在青年頭上，兩人氣息交纏「你當然不是……」尼爾想起他第一次見到青年的那個喧囂早晨，青年眼神靜寂，似乎一個人痛著、寂寞著，卻又不期望有人看到，不期望有人理解。尼爾的心感到一陣酸楚「就讓我照顧你好嗎？」

青年沒有說話，只是將腿纏上尼爾的後背，無聲地催促男人。

尼爾抬起青年的下身，屁股完全懸空的姿勢讓他緊張的將腳夾的更緊，在稍微喘口氣後，尼爾挺腰快速抽插起來。碩大的陰莖在窄小濕潤的甬道中來回摩擦，就像打樁般，尼爾的每一次插入都精準撞擊藏在絲滑內璧中的紅腫軟肉，幹的小穴從深處蠕動收縮，將男人的硬挺吸的更緊更深。

「噢！好棒！親愛的…你好會吸！」

聽著青年帶著氣音的破碎呻吟聲，尼爾低頭咬住懷中之人的頸肩，開始近乎粗暴的抽幹青年，打在結實臀部的肉體結合聲以及體內液體隨著抽插而噴灑出來的淫糜水聲，頓時迴盪在暗夜的昏黃空間。

「啊……慢點！啊……」前列腺的強烈侵犯讓青年整個人都颤抖起來，他雙手緊緊環抱住尼爾的肩頸，后穴無法控制的咬緊男人，尼爾的堅硬不斷被青年吸食到從未到過的深處。

「親愛的，你咬得我好爽！」尼爾粗暴的抽送，又重又準的操弄青年的前列腺，他知道對方同樣也很舒服，因為青年潮濕的甬道在他的狂幹下興奮的縮緊，尼爾每一次的抽出就像被無數個小嘴慰留般，被緊緊吸附。

「啊！Daddy…好燙…好硬！」青年被插的開始說出一些平常不會說的淫聲穢語，他的性器挺立震顫，頂端濕潤，尼爾知道他就快要到了。青年抬手圈住自己的堅硬，開始套弄起來，但尼爾強硬的將青年的手移開。

青年的濕潤大眼委屈地望著他，好像就要這樣哭出來般，尼爾的施虐慾望被挑起，他感到自己又脹大了一圈「寶貝，我可沒允許你摸自己。」

尼爾的陰莖抽出高熱的肉穴，他將青年翻身，腰部彎曲，屁股撅起，一隻手握住青年的兩個手腕鎖在青年背後，另一隻手則扶住陰莖從背後重新頂進已經被操開而不能完全閉合的小穴。

「該死！好爽！」尼爾的理性徹底被青年的高熱給灼燒殆盡，他看著面前的愛人：背部肌肉因為下身的撞擊而不時的震顫跳動，曲線深刻蜿蜒；性感的腰間下陷，渾圓肉感的臀部被供奉在尼爾面前，他一邊享受自己堅硬沒入青年股縫的視覺刺激，一邊則愉悅的聆聽自己大腿不斷撞擊青年堅挺臀部的啪啪聲響。青年是這麼的強壯自信，在球場上是令敵人生畏、隊友驕傲的存在，但在尼爾面前，他卻甘願臣服，斗大的淚滴浸溼稚氣的臉龐，一聲一聲的苦苦哀求男人的恩賜。尼爾對青年的掌控慾被徹底滿足，他的呼吸急促，抽插的節奏混亂瘋狂，他知道自己的高潮已經臨近。

「親愛的，想要Daddy射在裡面嗎？」尼爾喘著粗氣問道。

「啊啊啊……想要！……啊！慢點！」聽著自己心愛的、那個只是被親吻臉頰就會紅透臉的清純大男孩，被自己幹的哭喊出來，尼爾也想要慢點、溫柔一點，但青年哭泣的樣子這麼可愛，把他夾的這麼緊，他只想要任性一回，忘記一切限制，全然追求自己慾望的滿足。

「寶貝，求我！」

「Daddy……拜託你！射給我！」青年哭喊，屁股激烈的吸夾，尼爾聳動屁股快速抽插，手掌上滑來到青年飽滿的胸肌，無情的用力拉扯腫脹挺立的乳頭。

「我的乖寶寶，你是屬於我的！」尼爾在耳邊嘶吼，奮力抽幹，青年閉上眼睛，突然高聲呻吟，青年的陰莖在未被碰觸下噴濺出濃濁白液，尼爾感覺自己的性器被高熱的後穴絞住，本來就因為不斷挺動而逐步累積的酥麻快感被猛力一吸下，如洪水潰堤般衝擊他的全身。

尼爾粗聲低吼，衝刺數十下後，他的精液終於大把大把的射進青年因為高潮仍不斷痙攣發顫的肉穴，而那高潮的極樂覆蓋尼爾的視線、奪去尼爾的呼吸，最終他的意識亦逐漸消散。

* * *

等到尼爾終於回復意識時，他才發現自己正裸身躺在浴缸裡，熱水舒服的包覆住他。

青年蹲在浴缸外，身上穿著短袖T恤和五分短褲，拿起一旁的毛巾，開始幫尼爾擦拭起來。

青年看了一眼尼爾，害羞的微微笑著「你醒來啦。」

尼爾羞愧的想直接淹死在浴缸裡。一切都不應該是這樣的！正常的情況應該是：身為處男的青年被自己幹到暈過去，他把意識不清的男友公主抱到浴室，他們一起躺在浴缸裡，青年終於醒來，最後兩人大幹一場。結果暈過去的竟然是經驗豐富的自己！該死！

似乎知道尼爾在糾結什麼，青年濕漉漉的手拍拍自家男友因沮喪而低下的頭「畢竟我比你年輕嘛，體力比較好也是正常的。」

「真不公平。」尼爾嘟著嘴抱怨「我一直想抱著你一起泡澡的。」

青年笑著示意尼爾移動身軀，這樣他才可以擦拭到男人的後背「這個浴缸太小，塞不進去我們兩個人的。」

尼爾戲劇化的嘆了口氣「該死，我真是個失敗的男友，沒體力又沒錢！」

青年愣了一下，轉頭看向尼爾，眼神認真又溫柔「不准你這樣說。」青年傾身吻向尼爾因為賭氣而抿成一條線的薄唇「我最喜歡你了……」

尼爾的臉因為青年難得的告白而迅速紅透，雙手捧住對方的臉頰，強勢的加深了原本清純的親吻。

看來，這晚還沒有那麼快結束呢……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我放棄劇情了，我就是想看他們瘋狂做愛！！！


	9. Written On The Sky

星期日、世紀互聯球場、亮綠色球衣、世仇對決。對於一個海鷹隊球員，沒有比今晚更大的舞台了，但事實上只有少數中的少數才能承受住壓力，在萬千目光下仍舊閃閃發光，而現在的青年就是最閃耀的那顆星星。

猶如在草叢中蓄勢待發的黑豹，青年冷靜而專注。四分衛一聲令下，踩踏著靈巧的腳步，青年甩開防守者的嚴密包圍。眼睛專注於被球場打亮的天空，橄欖球飛躍球場，形成一道美麗的月亮弧線，如奇蹟般準確掉進青年的懷抱。青年邁開大步疾馳，纖細的腳踝提起又落下，亮綠色的身影閃電般快速卻又從容優雅。青年一路達陣得分，在如雷的歡聲簇擁下，青年在球場上難得的放聲嘶吼，台上的觀眾、其他球員以及在休息區的工作人員們都一同鼓譟歡呼，熱血熊熊燃燒。

尼爾的心臟劇烈震動，金髮在冷風中隨風飄蕩，但身體卻一點都不覺寒冷。尼爾的眼光總是追逐著青年，細細觀察、分析他的一顰一笑，雖然尼爾不想承認，但他終究不得不面對這個現實：在球場上的青年才是最真實的他。

拋開現實生活的孤獨、猜忌以及不被認可的愛戀，比賽中的青年自由奔跑，享受心臟肆無忌憚的跳動、腎上腺素的急速流竄，以及與防守球員所展開一次又一次純粹的鬥志與鬥力。美式足球的規則是如此複雜，但本質卻單純的美好：一群人互相扶持，越過重重難關，共同到達那應許之地。而像青年這樣在生活中不斷尋求團隊歸屬與使命感的人來說，尼爾毫不意外為什麼他會這麼熱愛美式足球。

進攻球員達陣得分後，防守球員就會上場擋住對方進攻球員的攻擊，而隊醫們就會趁這個時候為剛剛在場上拚搏的進功組球員們檢查身體狀況或醫治較小的傷勢。

青年穿著黑色厚重的大外套，像個怕冷的小棕熊般縮在休息區的最邊角，剛剛的意氣風發已經被西雅圖冬季的冷冽寒風給吹散。

尼爾悄悄的走到他面前，蹲下來並撫上青年線條美好的腳踝。

青年的表情淡然，但眼睛的笑意卻揭露了潛藏的好心情「醫生，我感覺很好，或許你該去看看別人的狀況。」

尼爾曖昧的上下撫摸起青年微涼的腳踝「是嗎？我還是得檢查看看才能確定。」

青年終於被尼爾膽大的舉動給逗笑，用手撥開男人不安分的雙手，拉起尼爾坐在他的身邊。

尼爾微微靠在青年身旁，靠近耳朵，輕聲說道「現在好想吻你……」

青年愣了一下，目光死死盯住前方賽事，耳朵卻紅了起來。

尼爾輕笑，在公共場所逗弄過於正直的男友一直是他的生活樂趣來源「晚上可以做愛嗎？為了比賽已經好久沒有……。」尼爾故作委屈地說道。

青年沒有回應，但尼爾能感覺到他靠的更近了，他們在萬聲喧嘩中，旁若無人的在寒風中相互倚靠。

裁判的吹哨聲響起，對方的進攻機會已經結束，該是青年上場的時候了。他站起身，轉過頭望向尼爾，是專屬於球場的傲氣凌人「如果今晚贏球的話……」

尼爾由下往上看著青年，帶有挑釁意味的說道「如果嗎？我倒是覺得我們一定會贏。」

青年笑了出來，是那種「真是敗給你了」的寵溺笑容，不待尼爾回應，他揮揮手就轉身跑向球場。

尼爾想出聲叫住這樣的他，將他緊緊擁在懷裡，任性的要求不要離去。或許是出於可笑的忌妒心，但有時尼爾覺得自己正在漸漸失去他。

吹哨聲又再度響起，喚醒突然惆悵的尼爾，他離開休息區，走向前關心正從球場走回來的防守組球員。

防守組的傷兵較多，讓他無暇關住場上的情況，正當他包紮完一個球員的小擦傷時，觀眾突然在一陣驚呼聲後陷入沉默。

尼爾迅速衝向距離達陣區不遠的人群聚集處，風聲呼嘯而過，球場上靜寂的詭異，他的心跳聲卻劇烈的在耳邊跳動。隨著距離的縮短，尼爾的心就像剛下水的千鈞船錨，越沉越深。他沒有在一旁觀望的人群中看到青年，尼爾頓時感到呼吸困難。

他推開圍繞的人群，果然在中心點看到了躺臥在球場上的青年。他的右腳踝不自然的彎曲，不需要再進一步檢查，尼爾知道青年的賽季已經提前結束了。

一個顫抖的手突然撫上，輕輕握住尼爾冰涼的大手，尼爾轉身，瞬間望進青年紅著眼眶的無助眼神。尼爾不記得接下來發生了什麼事，身旁關心的目光、觀眾的鼓掌加油聲、球場上飛揚的綠色旗幟與近乎刺眼的閃耀燈光都漸趨模糊，唯一存在的、唯一重要的只有他們兩人相聯的手心。

「沒事的...一切都會沒事的......」尼爾緊抱青年，喃喃自語，像是撫慰又像是卑微的祈禱。

* * *

年邁的球隊總教練和艾佛斯站在自己面前，尼爾煩躁的抓亂自己的頭髮，只想趕快到青年身邊陪伴他。

「所以他這個賽季都不可能出場了？」教練一臉憂心問道。

「是的，粉碎性骨折術後至少要休息兩個月才能開始復健，半年之後才有可能重返球場，那也是明年賽季的事了。」

「嗯……我記得他沒有比較親近的家人了吧？還是手術後我把他接到我家照顧？」教練看向艾佛斯，想要徵詢他的意見。

不待艾佛斯回答，尼爾不耐煩的脫口而出「教練不用了，他跟我在一起，我會照顧他的。」

等到面前的兩人都睜大雙眼呆望著他幾秒後，尼爾才終於意識到自己竟然在球隊總教練前公開了自己與青年的戀愛關係。正當尼爾想要隨便找個藉口掩飾自己的口誤時，教練卻笑了出來。

「啊！我早該猜到的！你剛剛抱著他的樣子，我還在想說你什麼時候對工作這麼投入了？」教練在深夜的醫院門廊爽朗的笑道，表現的就像個為自己孫子終於談戀愛而開心的老爺爺。

尼爾原本冰冷灰暗的心情瞬間被熱情的笑聲融化，整個人暖呼呼的「教練，我一直都很認真工作的。」尼爾故作委屈的說。

「但沒認真到這種程度。」教練的眼神溫暖，拍拍尼爾的肩膀「我把你們兩個都當成我的孩子，記得要好好照顧彼此。」

自從正式交往以來，兩人總是躲躲藏藏，深怕他們的感情不會被眾人接受，但今天教練卻溫柔的認可這樣的他們，尼爾眼眶濕潤，用力點點頭，一把抱住總是慈祥包容的白髮男人「好了，好了，你在抱下去艾佛斯都要吃醋了，還是艾佛斯你也想加入？」艾佛斯面色冷漠的翻了一個大白眼，成功逗笑擁抱中的一老一少。

教練又拍拍尼爾的肩膀，揮手道別後，就從醫院的門廊獨自離去。

艾佛斯突然轉頭看向尼爾，一臉嚴肅認真「如果有什麼需要幫忙的話儘管說……」他停頓一下，尼爾感覺艾佛斯的臉好像突然紅了起來「我也願意幫你照顧他。」

尼爾愣住，雖然在心裡面狂吼自己絕對不可能把青年交到艾佛斯手上的，但為了表現自己成熟大度的一面，尼爾還是拍拍艾佛斯的肩膀，感謝他的好意與關心，揮揮手與艾佛斯道別。

* * *

當尼爾打開青年個人病房的房門時，惠勒與青年刻意壓低音量的悶笑聲幽幽傳來。青年坐在病床上，受傷的右腳踝被白繃帶環環圍繞，惠勒則坐在床邊的椅子，傾身與青年竊竊私語。他們兩個又笑了起來，青年的臉紅透，而尼爾從沒見過惠勒這麼溫柔的表情。

尼爾喜歡這樣，喜歡看到自己的好友就跟他一樣，同樣珍惜、喜愛著青年。

尼爾邁開大步，不顧惠勒的反對，爬上床抱緊因為被包覆在棉被裡，整個人暖呼呼的男友。

「該睡了吧，明天一早就要動手術了。」尼爾靠近他的頸項，嗅聞著令尼爾安心的味道。

「惠勒還沒說完你在去年生日發酒瘋的事呢！」青年不只沒有迴避他的擁抱，還轉過頭親了尼爾的額頭。

「我真的該走了，要不然等下你家的小瘋犬又要吵吵鬧鬧。」惠勒笑著親吻青年的額頭，揮揮手離開了病房。

房間頓時回復原本的寧靜，只有不知何時打開的電視還發出細微聲響。青年的眼睛悄然閉上，被禁錮的疲累終於在稚氣的臉龐上顯現。

很累吧？尼爾情不自禁的細碎親吻他的臉龐，任性的想要吻去青年的疲憊與憂愁。

「教練知道我們的事了。」尼爾輕聲說道，不想要隱瞞他。

他的大眼緩緩睜開，眼眸不見往常的靈動光彩，只剩疲憊「那他說什麼？」青年擔憂地問。

「他說我們都是他的孩子，要好好照顧彼此。」

青年微笑，帶著水氣的笑意滿溢眼底，他雙手捧起尼爾的臉頰，像是對待無價珍寶般，小心翼翼的親吻尼爾的薄唇。

在細碎的輕吻中，尼爾開心的笑了出來，青年的笑意也從他們互相碰觸的嘴唇傳來，一路流淌到尼爾一整日來已經疲憊不堪的心靈。

「感覺還好嗎？」

「嗯…」青年的眼睛半睜，像個狡詰的小貓般斜眼看向尼爾，嘴角彎起「聽說你在推特上紅了。」

男人睜大眼睛，驚訝的看著他，沒在用社群媒體的尼爾完全不懂青年在說些什麼。

「真是個老人。」青年拿起一旁的手機，要尼爾自己欣賞。

只看了五秒鐘，尼爾就羞澀的整個人藏到青年懷裡。原來尼爾在青年受傷時過度保護的行為，都被攝影機給拍了下來，還現場撥放給全美國的百萬觀眾。「原來我在攝影機前面是長這樣！原來我這麼不上相！」

青年把耍無賴的年長男人抱緊，輕輕笑著「明明推特上都在意淫你，說你是英國Zaddy。」

「Zaddy？那是什麼？」尼爾頓了一下「算了，我不想知道你們年輕人的古怪用語。」

「老古板。」青年笑著說，又開始滑起手機「有人說你抱著我的樣子很像我的守護天使……。」

「我只是做我的本分而已。」尼爾聳聳肩，平淡的說。

「你平常可沒那麼投入你的本分。」青年半垂著眼，挑釁意味十足「而且我也不希望你對別人這麼『投入』」青年特別加重語句中的最後兩個字，聽起來既霸道又性感，尼爾不能控制的吻上青年。

兩人唇齒交纏一陣後，尼爾終於放開被吻到快斷氣的青年「接下來兩個月不准你再瞇著眼看我，不准你放低語調說話，到時候我受不了害你二次傷害，你自己負責！」尼爾喘著氣，一臉嚴肅的說道。

青年刻意的瞇起眼睛，又笑了出來，看起來一點都不把尼爾的警告當一回事。正當尼爾要好好告誡男友一番時，青年的手機卻突然發出震動聲響，尼爾下意識的將較為靠近自己的手機拿起，卻瞥見來自推特的新私訊……。

擁有古怪名字的私訊人先寫著「希望你沒事」，接下來又發了一張照片，尼爾一開始還不知道照片上的肉色東西是什麼，但越看越久……

「這是陰莖照嗎？為什麼會有除了我以外的男人發給你這種照片？」尼爾焦躁的揉亂一頭金髮，聲音也不自覺的大了起來：到底發生什麼事了？我被劈腿了嗎？沒道理啊，這個人的那裡明顯小我那麼多，難道是技巧問題？還是體力不足問題？

正當尼爾在一旁陷入愁雲慘霧時，青年泰然自若的聲音響起「喔！那是瘋狂粉絲傳的吧！很多隊員也都會收到。」青年一把拿走被尼爾緊緊握在掌心的手機「不只有男生，我也收到很多女生的胸部照。」青年低頭開始認真的搜尋起來「但我都沒有回應他們。」

「那你為什麼不跟我說？」尼爾泫然欲泣。

「因為你就會像現在這樣，沒辦法冷靜面對啊。」青年像哄小狗般，拍拍他的腦袋「醫生，你可是推特認證Zaddy，要對自己的魅力有點信心。」青年半垂著眼，嘴角彎起，那天殺的舌頭緩慢滑過豐唇，留下一條濕潤的小徑。

青年絕對是故意的，尼爾再清楚不過，但他也知道自己就是個被色慾牽著走而無力抵抗的弱小男人，所以他決定乾脆放棄抵抗，就這樣沉淪於與自己心愛之人唇舌相交的愉悅。

青年的詭計得逞，在親吻的間隙中輕輕的笑了出來，開心滿足的像是被自己最愛的食物餵飽的小黑貓，而不是個在幾小時前才受了終結賽季重傷的美式足球員。

一切都會沒事的，尼爾心裡充滿希望的想著，只要他們兩個能在一起，即使周遭一切貧脊如塵土，也一定能開出蘊藏生命的美麗玫瑰。

* * *

就這樣，在明年賽季開始前，尼爾和青年展開了為期半年的兩人生活。

青年在術後的兩個月只能休息，連參加復健療程都沒辦法，所以現在他們的生活日程就是尼爾早上出門上班，而青年待在家裡一整天等他下班。

尼爾當然有過請假照顧他的想法，但被正直的青年一口回絕，說什麼如果球隊要贏得冠軍就需要最好的醫生這種日本少年漫畫才會出現的句子，所以他只好打消念頭。

尼爾很擔心青年，因為就他所知，青年的生活重心就是足球，而這半年不能打足球的日子，他不知道青年要如何填補空閒時間。

「我要幫你準備三餐。」青年突然遞給尼爾一長串待買清單，裡面寫著各種食材。

「你是因為受傷才需要在家裡待著，你不用真的成為一個家庭煮夫。」尼爾驚恐的看著青年，不理解為什麼他就不能好好休息。

「在受傷前我就一直想幫你準備了，你都亂吃東西。」青年拍拍尼爾瘦削的身體「你得長點肉了。」

就這樣，現在的尼爾在下班後都會載著青年到處兜風，順便去附近的超市來個日常食材採購。青年會利用那些購置的食材變出各種風味極佳、種類豐富的餐點，接著他會撐著臉專心的觀察尼爾，確認自己的成品合不合男友的胃口。如果尼爾情不自禁的一口接一口，嘴巴撐的鼓鼓的一句話都說不出來，青年的眼睛就會開心的閃閃發亮；如果尼爾一邊吃一邊跟青年說他覺得餐點有多好吃，青年就會馬上看穿尼爾，開始在他小小的筆記本裡寫上尼爾的各種偏好。就像在研究美式足球中最複雜的戰術，對現在的青年來說，尼爾的味蕾就是宇宙中最待解的謎題。

但事實上，作為一個英國人，他對於何謂美食的標準實在低到不行，而觀察力極佳的青年自然也馬上發現，所以過了不久他就完全掌握尼爾的胃口，而啟程尋找下一個待解之謎。接著，他就開始邀約艾佛斯和惠勒來家裡吃晚餐，甚至還幫他們準備早上和中午的餐盒，當然，那個小小的筆記本又再度派上用場，被寫上各種只有青年看得懂的筆記。

* * *

一切看起來都很順利：青年的腳踝復原速度比先前預期的更快；他找到新的人生重心，甚至去附近的烹飪學校上課，認識了新的朋友。但尼爾知道在青年和善的笑容下，在心裡深處，他最想要的事情還是跟隊友在季後賽的舞台一起奔馳，一起在荊棘之路扶持前行。

青年最近已經開始復健的療程了，有時他會站在尼爾辦公室的落地窗前，看著隊友們在翠綠草皮上伸展奔跑、歡笑打鬧，而他的眼神盡是藏不住的失落與空洞。

看到這樣意志消沉的青年，尼爾總會不禁的感到失望。尼爾知道他這樣想很自私，但事實是，他覺得現在的生活才是最完美的。沒有美式足球，代表沒有受傷、沒有脆裂的骨頭、沒有瘋狂粉絲的騷擾、沒有輸球所帶來的巨大失望、沒有競爭下一張合約的生存壓力，也代表他們在未來或許可以像個一般的愛侶般在公園牽手散步、在星空下忘情親吻、甚至在眾人的祝福中誓約永不分離。

或許尼爾真正想問的是，難道有他還不夠嗎？難道他不夠好嗎？因為對尼爾來說，只要能每天看到青年的容顏，這樣的生活就足夠美好，但他知道對方似乎沒有相同的看法。

所以他決定做點事情填補青年不能打球的空洞內心。

「你得乖乖的知道嗎？你得讓他開心知道嗎？」尼爾看著被他抱在懷裡的一個月大邊境牧羊犬寶寶嚴肅的說道，而它只是睜著一雙大眼盯著尼爾看，似乎覺得面前的人根本是個不可理喻的瘋子。

正當尼爾想要繼續單方面的爭執時，家門口卻突然打開，接著他就聽到青年可愛的驚呼聲。

「這個小傢伙是誰？」青年的手伸出，想要擁抱那團黑白肉球，而小狗狗也興奮的跳到青年懷裡，似乎恨不得趕快離開尼爾。

「它叫Fly，是夏天的小弟弟。」尼爾看著緊緊抱住Fly，幸福的把頭埋進黑白毛髮的青年，尼爾也開心的笑了出來。

抱著Fly的青年突然湊近，整個人埋進尼爾懷裡，小狗就這樣被兩人溫熱的身軀環抱著「我們可以養它嗎？」青年聲音悶悶的傳來，充滿期待。

「當然可以。」尼爾也伸手環抱住青年和Fly，心中頓時生起陣陣暖意「寶貝，但我們得先買好養狗的日常用品。」

青年和狗狗坐在副駕駛座，尼爾先載著他們到最近的寵物用品店購物，後來青年又難得提議他們在旁邊的寵物友善餐廳吃晚餐。等到晚餐結束，回家把Fly的小床整理好時，Fly也已經在青年懷裡呼呼大睡了。他輕手輕腳的將小狗狗放到尼爾布置好的溫暖小床，溫柔又眷戀的輕吻Fly後，一手拉住不知道發生什麼事的尼爾，往房間大步走去。

「怎麼了嗎？你要睡了嗎？」尼爾坐在床邊，疑惑的看著把自己拉到房間的青年。

他沒有回話，只是在尼爾的腳中間蹲了下來。尼爾驚訝的看著他，突然了解青年的意圖為何。自從他受傷以來，他們兩個除了偶爾幫彼此打手槍，就沒有進一步的肢體接觸了，而其中是青年主動的次數更是少之又少，尼爾興奮的臉迅速脹紅。

青年的手靈巧的鑽進尼爾的褲子裡面，他將尼爾的褲子和內褲脫下，尼爾的下半身頓時暴露在冬季的冷空氣中。

青年認真的看著尼爾尚未勃起的性器，他抬起他那充滿骨感的手指，挑逗般的撫過尼爾的陰莖，尼爾敏感的深吸一口氣，他的性器也隨之跳動。

青年從口袋拿出不知道何時準備好的潤滑液，塗滿尼爾尚且乾燥的柱身後，開始不緊不慢的抽送起來。

專注的看著快速勃起的陰莖，青年說道「回答我。」

他的聲音霸道、醇厚又低沉，尼爾興奮的顫抖「你有想我嗎？」他突然握緊操弄陰莖的手，尼爾驚訝的低吼，爽的屁股往前頂出，只想要青年再更用力更快速的抽弄。

「當然有，你也不想想是誰的錯？」尼爾嘟起嘴抱怨，青年則輕笑著靠近尼爾，溫熱的氣息打在敏感挺立的堅硬上。他深呼吸頓了一秒後，豐厚的嘴唇纏繞住尼爾粗壯的頂端，舌頭圍繞著周圍舔舐，將縫隙中的前液吸進靈巧的嘴中。

尼爾的頭向後傾斜，雙手撫上青年的後腦勺「該死！」尼爾呻吟出聲，不自覺的將堅硬更送進青年口中。青年張大嘴巴適應粗長的性器，就這樣甜美的呻吟起來，尼爾被刺激的又更往前挺進。

尼爾感覺自己在天空飛翔，久違的、陌生的快感一陣一陣的像春日的微風般包裹著他、撫慰著他。青年開始吞吐起來，他把尼爾含的極深，每一次的插入都頂到青年喉嚨，退出時又淫蕩的吮吸慰留。讓青年掌控節奏一會，並適應尼爾性器進出口腔的感覺後，尼爾右手固定住青年的頭部，擺動腰部粗暴抽幹起青年的口腔。青年發出像小動物般的委屈嗚噎聲，原先的主動地位被徹底奪去，只能被動的張開嘴巴承受尼爾的進出。尼爾知道青年其實更喜歡這種被當作洩慾工具般的粗暴對待，尼爾將腳鑽進青年的下身，碰觸、摩擦他的私密地位，果不其然早就腫成一大包了。

尼爾的腳用力摩擦、頂弄著青年被褲子包覆的腫脹，一邊快速的進出青年甜美的口腔，尼爾的心臟快速跳動，享受著被青年服侍的無上快感。青年因敏感而不斷收縮的喉嚨、因被殘暴對待而開始泛淚的眼眶、因吞吐著性器而紅腫濕潤的豐唇，喔，還有那個如斷氣般的呻吟聲，青年可愛又性感，尼爾只想要狠狠塞滿他。

尼爾感覺到自己高潮的迫近，趕緊將堅硬從青年口中抽出，青年邊抬起頭疑惑的看著他，邊伸出可愛的舌頭像小貓般舔舐腫脹濕潤的陰莖。

被面前的畫面重擊，尼爾拉起青年坐在自己腿上，隨即吻住。他們的舌尖交纏，嘴唇飢渴的吮吸對方，尼爾將手探進青年被衣服遮住的美好腰線，靈活的手指快速的拖下他的上衣和褲子，男友裸露的美好軀體就這樣呈現在尼爾面前。

「Daddy，趕快放進來…」青年肉感的屁股壓在尼爾勃起的陰莖上，難耐的前後滑動，尼爾的雙手趕緊固定住青年的臀部，深怕自己不小心就被摩擦到射出來。

「寶貝，我們得小心你的腳。」他將手塗滿潤滑液，顫抖著將手指放進那令尼爾思念已久的小穴。青年的腳已經好很多了，但是還在復原階段，這也是他們好幾個月都沒做的主要考量，尼爾可不想做愛做到先前的努力付之一炬，他還有點基礎的職業道德。

太久沒做，青年緊的不得了，只進去一個指節，小穴便敏感的收縮、夾吸起來。「親愛的，放輕鬆……」尼爾吻上青年微張喘息的嘴唇，空著的手一邊快速抽弄他已經濕潤的陰莖，一邊在他緊緻的穴裡抽弄開拓。青年的小洞終於放鬆，尼爾也已經忍到快受不了，他又急又快的抽動摩擦青年開始變的濕滑的內壁，第二根手指順勢進入，兩指不間斷的在穴裡開合擴張。

「我準備好了。」青年喘氣說道，是少見的主動要求。

「自己騎上來。」

情慾高漲的青年握著尼爾的陰莖，對準在草草開拓下仍較緊緻的穴口，便心急如焚的坐了下去。

「啊…好爽…」尼爾想念這種高熱濕潤的夾吸想到快發瘋了，青年的小穴僅僅含入龜頭，尼爾的堅硬就興奮的搏動漲大起來。

他知道青年也直接感受到來自體內堅硬的激烈跳動，青年雙手環繞住尼爾，邊發出綿長的低喘，邊絞緊小穴一寸寸的吃進尼爾粗長的陰莖，直到整根沒入。

「啊…好大…好燙…」青年邊呻吟著，邊把尼爾推倒，撐著尼爾躺下的身體就開始上下起落的活塞運動。

「啊！小寶貝好棒！再動快一點！」完全忘記自己先前對於青年腳傷的疑慮，他被青年快速急迫又淫蕩的騎坐迷到暈頭轉向，自己也主動的向上頂跨配合青年的節奏。

「啊啊！就幹那裡！！」聽到青年的高聲呻吟，尼爾握住上下擺動的緊實腰部，更快速的往上頂跨，把青年撞的又麻又爽，不得不後仰撐住身體。

青年渾圓緊實的屁股一下下的打在尼爾的大腿上，身體撞擊的啪啪聲伴隨著青年難得放開自己的高聲呻吟迴盪在整個房間「寶貝，你得小聲點，這麼淫蕩會吵醒Fly的。」尼爾壞心說道。

「還不都是你害的……啊……」青年又被激烈的抽幹弄出甜膩的呻吟。

他快速的上下起伏，或許是因為久未大量運動，或是最近實在吃得太好了，青年的健碩胸肌變的肉感十足，胸脯隨著激烈的上下擺動也色情的搖擺晃動，看的尼爾口水直流。他不能控制自己的坐起摟抱青年，一口咬住在他面前搖晃不止的乳頭。

尼爾吸吮的極為用力，像是要從青年的乳頭直接吸取出奶一般不停舔吸，而他的性器也興奮激動的快速抽插進出，每一次都頂的又狠又深。在前後夾擊下，青年被快感沖刷的上氣不接下氣，本來不斷上下起伏的腰部也癱軟的趴在尼爾身上，只能被動承受著尼爾的操弄與廝磨。

青年的內壁開始痙攣瑟縮，整個人也抽蓄般顫抖不止，他的聲音已然沙啞，只剩下如哭泣般的微小嗚噎聲。尼爾知道青年即將到達終點，而他也清楚記得只靠著屁股就高潮的小穴把性器咬緊夾吸的極樂快感，他如野獸般抬高下身，用力的扳開青年的臀辦，對準體內那敏感的小軟肉，野蠻的衝撞抽插，大力的幾乎要將他操壞。

「啊！Daddy！不要…太快了……」青年被操幹的哭了出來，大滴大滴的淚水流下，他身後的小屁眼也被幹的流水，體內的汁液隨著陰莖激烈的抽插被拍打擠壓出穴口，沿著股溝流淌到原先乾淨的床單。

看著這樣可憐兮兮，被幹的口水、眼淚直流的青年，尼爾的生心靈都被徹底滿足。他充滿占有慾的張口咬住青年的頸項，青年驚叫一聲，後穴緊緊絞住尼爾的性器後，青年激烈的射了出來，濃濁又大量的精液盡數射在尼爾的身子，甚至是他的下巴。尼爾享受著青年高潮中小穴狠狠咬住到頭皮發麻的極至快感，他一邊低吼著青年的名字，一邊在猛然的數次抽插後將精液全數灌進已然被撐滿的肉穴。

* * *

尼爾讓自己休息片刻後，小心翼翼的將趴在自己身上的青年抱起，轉身放到床上。

青年睜開眼睛，一臉滿足慵懶，嘴角開心的微微彎起「你的體力變好了。」

尼爾溫柔地親吻他的額頭「是因為我最近長肉了吧！這一切都是你的功勞，你是最棒的男朋友。」

青年雙手捧起尼爾的臉頰，深棕色的眼眸似乎藏有無盡的\溫柔「你才是最好的。」

青年閉上眼睛，美麗的濃密睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀般顫動不止，他輕聲說「怎麼會喜歡我，好幸運……」

尼爾的心臟頓時被無數情緒所充滿，他想說我才是幸運的那個，他想說我不只是喜歡你而已，他想說……想說……

_「我愛你」_

青年睜大眼睛看著他，水氣佔據眼眸，眉頭緊緊鎖住，過沒多久，斗大的淚珠就奪眶而出。

「怎麼這麼愛哭……」尼爾苦笑，薄唇湊近青年眼眸，輕柔的吻去不斷落下的淚珠。

但尼爾的溫柔似乎只是讓青年哭得更厲害了，他整個人縮進尼爾懷裡，淚水沾濕衣服，但尼爾毫不在意，他只是將青年抱得更緊，在耳邊低聲安慰。

直到青年噙著淚水睡去，尼爾都沒有聽到青年對他說「我也愛你」……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又是非常自我沉溺和爆字數的一章  
> 真的非常謝謝有耐心看到最後的大家


	10. Hold On

高聳的樹木挺立在道路兩側，春季轉夏季獨有的微微涼風吹拂在氣喘吁吁的臉龐，踩踏著腳踏車的步伐因為緩緩上升的坡度而逐漸趨緩，尼爾決定放棄追逐前方年輕男子和黑白毛髮大狗，自己牽著車在後面悠閒享受山間微風。

青年終於意識到同伴的落後，在前方下車等待尼爾的跟上。

終於，兩人牽著腳踏車並肩走在鳥聲環繞的清幽小徑。

兩人都沒有說話，享受著彼此間舒適的距離與沉默。

轉眼間，距離青年那恐怖的最後一場比賽已經過了半年，新賽季即將展開，青年也終於開始了較為激烈的體能訓練。

這半年來他們創造了很多屬於他們的回憶：尼爾開著車帶青年和Fly遊山玩水、青年帶著尼爾和Fly住進他在邁阿密已經無人居住的溫馨老家、他們在一個遺世獨立的小島上度假，兩人在太陽西沉的沙灘上親吻，溫暖的海水打濕赤裸的腳踝，不怕水的Fly則在一旁興奮的踩踏海水，濺的兩人全身濕透。

而這一切都將隨著賽季開始而結束，想到這裡，尼爾的心就感到一陣苦澀。

「Fly真的長大了呢，現在我們住的公寓好像有點太小了，都沒有地方讓它好好活動。」青年溫柔沉靜的聲音在一旁響起，驅散尼爾心中的微微憂愁。

看著走在前方興奮追逐小鳥的Fly，尼爾不得不同意他的想法「如果我把公寓賣掉，加上原本存的一些錢，或許我可以在郊區買到一棟獨棟別墅。」

「我也有錢。」青年平靜說道，但尼爾知道他一定滿肚子不服氣。

「你還年輕，好好把錢存起來。」尼爾頓了一下「而且如果是你出錢，大嘴巴的房仲一定會把你跟男生同居的事爆料給八卦雜誌。」

兩人又被沉默壟罩，但這次不是那種充滿默契、舒服的沉默，而是各自深陷於擔憂與疑慮的無言以對。他們交往已經接近一年，現在的尼爾實在無比厭倦這些躲躲藏藏的無謂伎倆，想到這裡，他又更不想青年回去打球了。

「我下個月要移地訓練，到夏威夷去。」青年小聲說道。

突然湧現的失望情緒如千斤重壓沉尼爾的心「看來我要自己回英國參加我弟的婚禮了。」

「我先前就跟你說過可能要移地訓練。」青年語調沉穩，但語速卻比以往稍快，他知道青年急著想安撫自己。

「可能我高估自己對你的影響力，還以為比起練球，你會更想認識我的家人。」

「尼爾……我也想跟你的家人見面，但這次的訓練很多人都會到，我不能……」

尼爾停下腳步，握緊拳頭以克制自己的心中酸澀「在你心中，我永遠是第二順位。」

「尼爾，不是這樣的，對我來說……」

「我不想要你繼續打球。」不待青年說完，尼爾衝動之下脫口而出。

青年看著他，意外的並不訝異，但眼神卻深沉複雜，或許他早就知道尼爾是這樣想的吧。

「我不想再看你受傷了。」尼爾看進青年的深褐色眼眸，想起無數個深夜，他因為身上的疼痛而發出的輕聲嘆息；想起那個冷風呼嘯的夜晚，他躺在翠綠的草皮上無聲呼救，他的手握住尼爾，冰冷而顫抖「看你這樣傷害自己，我沒辦法再承受一次。」

「那或許你該離開了。」

青年清冷的聲音如同千萬個蓄勢待發的弓劍，每一個降落的音符都準確擊中血紅的目標，尼爾的心被萬劍刺碎，鮮血淋漓。

他們的感情並不像童話般完美，偶有些生活上的摩擦，偶也有些爭執，但分開這件事從沒在尼爾腦袋裡存在過一秒，不只這樣，他想要的是一輩子都一直在一起。

他從沒想過對方會這麼輕易就說出分開兩個字。

似乎也被自己冷漠的話語凍傷，青年難得一臉驚慌的轉身，騎上腳踏車就什麼都不管的揚長而去。

「寶貝！等等我！你明知道我追不上的！！」尼爾匆匆忙忙忙地爬上自己的腳踏車，大長腳快速的踩踏，但卻怎麼也追不上前方年輕男人的身影。

* * *

在蒼翠茂盛的樹林深處，一個向外延伸的空曠平地盛滿落葉，陽光溫柔撒下，湛藍的天空與壯闊的西雅圖城市街景皆臣服其下。

這個地方是他跟青年在某一次的健行之旅中意外發現，從此之後他們就幼稚的把這裡稱為秘密基地，而剛剛落荒而逃的青年正安靜的枕在落葉之上，眼睛閉起。

尼爾輕輕的在青年身旁躺下，不想要驚擾對方。

微風吹撫過茂密樹林，陣陣的沙沙聲響填充兩人沉默的空白，陽光打在尼爾因為快速騎車而紅潤的臉龐，溫暖卻不炙熱的光線意外的撫平尼爾煩躁的心靈。他閉上雙眼，享受片刻寧靜。

青年的手指試探性的撫上尼爾，熟悉又溫潤的觸感瞬間柔軟男人的防備，尼爾不禁伸手與青年十指相接，靜默地訴說對彼此的柔情。

「對不起。」青年的語氣充滿愧疚，尼爾心疼的握緊與其相接的手掌。

尼爾睜開雙眼，看向青年，才發現他平時明亮的眼眸已被焦慮壟罩「是我該說對不起，那是你的工作，我不該這樣說的。」

「不，我很開心你跟我說你的心情……」

青年轉過身子，兩人躺在草地上，牽著手，面對面的注視彼此，在青年緊張的神色下，有一抹決絕的堅定。

「在認識你之前，我有的東西不多。」青年憂傷的笑了，尼爾知道他一定又想起他早逝的母親。

「足球是當時的我唯一熟悉的東西，參加選秀、加入球隊、成為職業球員，其實也不是為了什麼錢或名聲，更像是抱緊眼前的浮木，想要為自己找到一個活著的理由。」

尼爾心疼的吻上青年的額頭，雖然知道不可能，但他還是想要跨過時空擁抱那個永遠故作堅強的年輕愛人。

青年微笑著舉起他們兩人十指相連的手，細碎的吻在尼爾白皙骨感的手背。

「然後我遇見了你......最美好的你……」青年專注的看著他，是那個總是讓尼爾心跳加快的深情溫潤眼神「遇見了球隊的大家、遇見教練、遇見艾佛斯和惠勒、遇見Fly...」

「我是因為足球才能跟大家相遇，所以我許下願望，一定要成為一個讓大家驕傲的球員。」

青年瑟瑟的縮進尼爾懷裡，像是撒嬌又像是害羞，滿臉通紅「所以你再等我一下好嗎？等到不打球了，我就都是你的了。」青年緊張的抬頭看向尼爾，眼睛閃爍著不確定的光芒「當然，前提是你還想要我的話……」

尼爾捧起青年的臉頰，顫抖地吻上豐厚嘴唇。 _我就都是你的了_ ，這句話就像久旱之地所逢甘霖，一點一點的滋潤尼爾因為不安全感而漸漸乾涸的心靈。 _我也是_ ，尼爾心想， _一直以來都是你的_ ……。

「笨蛋，我早就決定要緊緊黏著你不放！」尼爾吻遍青年稚氣的臉龐，純真的眼睛在陽光下閃閃發亮

尼爾抱緊青年，還留著鬍渣的下巴像小狗般拼命蹭著主人的頸項，惹得懷中男友一邊逃避，一邊笑的清澈開懷。

「寶貝……」尼爾從上往下看著青年，手指輕撫因為笑意而彎起的紅潤嘴唇，或許是因為青年勇敢的告白，他也想對他說些從未說過的心理話。

「我為你感到驕傲。」

「我喜歡看你打球，有時候我都想衝上廣播台告訴全世界你是我的！這個明星接球員是我的男朋友！」尼爾微笑的看著在他身下被太陽曬的暖呼呼的可愛男友「但我對你最驕傲的地方是，你是個非常美好的人，總是想著怎麼樣可以幫助別人，有時甚至不在乎委屈自己。」

「我很愛你。」尼爾的心溢滿對青年的愛意，多到他不確定自己可以用正確的語言表達。

青年眉頭皺起，嘴唇微微顫抖，眼眶瞬間紅了起來，尼爾知道他又要流眼淚。

尼爾輕笑出聲「別這麼愛哭，別人會覺得我總是在欺負你。」

青年賭氣般的索性用雙臂蓋住眼睛，像極了防備心十足的小棕熊，尼爾又笑著親吻年輕愛人的嘴唇。

「對不起，我從沒有回應你過……」青年在綿密的親吻中悶悶說道。

「我只是想要你知道我的心意，如果你沒有相同感覺，那也沒有關係。」好吧，尼爾說謊了，他先前為了這件事情還難過到隔天偷偷請假，大白天的在空無一人的酒吧裡跟惠勒哭訴青年沒有對他說過我愛你這件事讓他有多傷心。

「不是這樣的……我只是沒想到你會愛我」青年遮著眼睛的雙手突然移開，露出來的眼眸果然濕潤紅腫，他害羞的移開視線，看著旁邊的草地「我從來就沒有期望有人會對我說那些話，我以前常告訴自己沒關係的，一個人生活也沒關係的，但在內心深處其實我一直不覺得有人會愛我。」

青年閉上雙眼，又舉起手來遮住已經紅透的臉龐。

「你是我的初戀，有時我會不知道如何應對這些複雜的情緒，但又不想在你面前表現出來笨拙的樣子，所以最後就什麼也說不出口了。」

尼爾望著難得吐露心事的青年，只是安靜地抱住他，細碎的吻上臉龐，以親吻告訴青年他會一直陪伴他的，所以不要害怕。

「醫生……」青年的聲音輕柔純淨，像是來自夢中的低吟。

「當你第一次吻我的時候，我就愛你了。」

「寶貝……」尼爾把蓋在青年臉上的手輕輕移開，潮紅的臉龐已經被淚浸溼，尼爾心疼的擦乾淚滴。

「還有啊……我不喜歡你在工作的時候總跟別人打情罵俏。」突然的轉換話題讓尼爾愣了一下，但看著青年含著淚的惱怒表情，尼爾默默笑了出來。

「對不起，都是我的錯，以後會注意的。」尼爾故作委屈地哄著青年，其實內心卻喜不自禁，自家男友即使在吃醋時都可愛極了。

聽到尼爾的承諾，青年的內心委屈似乎終於完全宣洩，他藏起幾秒鐘前才出現的脆弱表情，又變回平常冷靜禁慾的樣子。他推推壓在自己身上的尼爾，掙扎著想站起來。

但頑劣如尼爾，他可不想這麼容易就屈服「怎麼了嗎，寶貝？」

「我們該走了，你不要一直壓著我。」

「什麼啊？不打個復合炮再走嗎？」尼爾刻意的擺動腰部摩擦青年的下身。

被尼爾大膽的舉動和輕浮的話語刺激到，青年稍一用力就掙脫尼爾的懷抱，一把抱起在旁邊昏昏欲睡的Fly。

「Fly，我們走吧，你的醫生爸爸就是個變態！」

尼爾開心的追上青年，撫上腰間「少裝了，你就喜歡我變態！」

就這樣，原本只有鳥聲環繞的靜謐森林，因為兩人時而鬥嘴時而歡笑的吵鬧聲，突然熱絡了起來。

兩人在鬱鬱小道並肩而行。

* * *

舒適的坐在大片落地窗的窗台上，午後陽光照進尼爾專注看書的視線裡，他抬起頭望向屋外好舒緩自己疲憊的眼睛時，自己剛新婚的弟弟正與妻子牽著手在碩大的花園裡談笑、親吻。

尼爾想起了幾小時前才跟自己視訊通話的男友，在風光明媚的夏威夷，他穿著略顯緊繃的白色T恤，圓潤的眼睛明亮溫柔，Fly在他懷裡調皮的舔舐臉龐，青年被逗的大笑，露出的小小虎牙讓他看起來可愛又溫暖。

好想抱抱他，尼爾捧著紅透的臉心想，好想就這樣穿過螢幕，從後頭抱住他被太陽曬的暖呼呼的纖細腰肢，親吻他敏感的後頸項，然後他會轉過身來無聲的討吻，深棕色的眼眸滿溢渴望。尼爾會給他想要的親吻，老實說，只要他想要的，尼爾都會給他，就算他說他要的不多，尼爾也會想辦法給他全世界，因為他是如此深愛著他。

所以他買了結婚戒指。

尼爾羞愧的縮成一團，完全不理解自己當時到底在想什麼。他從沒跟青年討論過結婚的事情，老實說，就算討論了，他知道自己絕對會被拒絕。這不能怪他，因為22歲的尼爾如果被當時的男友求婚了，也應該會覺得荒謬的可笑吧！他們即使如此相愛，但也無法抹去兩人正處於不同人生階段的事實。

但他還是在衝動之下買了結婚戒指。

或許是因為昨天的婚禮，或許是因為細白的花瓣從天而降，愛侶們在眾人的歡呼中親吻，在親人的見證下訴說對彼此的愛意，牽著手，注視著彼此眼睛，說出牽絆一生的誓語。

啊……好想結婚啊……。

正當尼爾深陷兩人穿著全白西裝，在自家莊園舉辦婚禮的粉紅幻想時，有人揉了揉他的金色亂髮，尼爾抬頭，母親溫柔的臉就在他的正前方。

「怎麼長這麼大了，還這麼愛作白日夢？」高挑優雅的母親一同坐進窗台，開玩笑著說道。

「只是在發呆而已……」尼爾紅著臉別過眼去。

「以前你什麼都會跟我說的，現在要見你一面都很難。」

尼爾臉又更紅了「母親抱歉，我去年工作比較忙碌。」

「忙到明明是休賽季，卻要今天就趕回美國？」高貴的女人斜眼看了尼爾一眼，明顯不相信自家兒子的藉口。

看來沒辦法隱瞞了「我的男朋友明天生日，所以我要回去為他慶祝。」

「啊！！！你要在他生日時跟他求婚啊。」

尼爾驚訝的大睜眼睛「母親！」

「我幫你整理房間時看到的。」她理所當然的說道。

「我已經不是小孩了，您不需要再幫我整理房間。」尼爾嘟著嘴抱怨。

「所以呢？你的禮貌哪裡去了？要結婚前不先介紹一下嗎？」

「母親，我還沒決定要不要求婚呢，這個戒指只是……」

「只是衝動下的產物？」

尼爾羞愧的又把臉塞進曲起的大長腿裡，整個人縮成小小一團。

「兒子，你沒有什麼好害羞的，大多數人都是出於衝動而結婚，沒有一個正常人會在考慮周全的情況下自願進入婚姻的。」

「母親，我很確定我想跟他在一起一輩子，但我害怕他會拒絕我。」

「他是一個溫柔的人嗎？」

「嗯？」母親沒來由的問句讓尼爾愣了一會。

「他是一個即使在拒絕你時，也會溫柔抱緊你的人嗎？」

尼爾想起那個晚上，他第一次對青年訴說愛意時，即使稚氣的臉龐被淚水浸溼，即使雙脣顫抖著緊閉，但青年仍緊緊擁抱著他，好像在跟他說對不起，跟他說在等我一下吧，跟他說即使我還沒辦法給你想要的，但我永遠在這裡，所以不要難過。

想到青年安靜的溫柔與包容，尼爾不自覺的微笑「是的，母親，他是個非常溫柔的人。」

「那我覺得你沒什麼好擔心的，不管他答不答應，我相信他都會珍惜你的這份心意。」

尼爾看著母親微笑的臉龐，也開心的笑了出來「你一定會喜歡上他的。」

「老實說，我現在就喜歡他了，我喜歡他可以讓你這麼幸福。」

陽光斜斜的照進窗台，在典雅的諾大書房裡拉出兩個相依的長長身影。

我想要他在這裡，尼爾心想，想要他跟我一起沐浴在這如陽光般和煦的愛意之下，在這個盈盈春季共同孕育出蘊藏無限希望的萬千花園。

* * *

青年將些許威士忌淋上剛出爐的古典巧克力蛋糕，細心的切塊擺盤後，放在客廳沙發前的茶几上。

再過半小時，尼爾就要到家了，他並不知道青年昨天就提前從夏威夷先回來，因為青年想為男友準備些意想不到的驚喜。

自從那天在秘密基地的爭吵後，青年就備受困擾。他知道自己的工作帶給尼爾很多不安全感，他們的日常生活安排總是受限於球隊的時程，因為自己的懦弱，所以他們也沒辦法像一般情侶般正常相戀生活著。雖然尼爾總是笑著說沒關係，這樣也很好，但他一眼就看穿這只是試圖安慰的謊言。

他不想要尼爾再為了他逞強或說出言不由衷的話語了，他想要尼爾真誠的覺得跟他在一起很幸福，因為跟尼爾在一起的他也是最幸福的。

「要怎麼樣讓自己的伴侶感覺被愛？」隊上有名的愛家好男人四分衛羅素疑惑的重複青年的問題。

夏威夷的晚間微風吹進只有三個男人的廣大庭園裡，桌上的酒瓶凌亂，酒力極差的青年已然微醺，問出困擾已久的問題。

羅素意味不明的看了青年一眼，隨後笑了出來，爽朗的說道「我認為建立儀式感是最重要的。」

「例如每天出門前的擁抱和親吻，晚上睡覺前的談心時間，每天至少跟對方說一次我愛你，或是每個月的正式約會，因為我們常常不在愛人身邊，所以在日常生活上增添情趣，或是公開的表達愛意都可以讓伴侶減少不安全感。」

「喔！突然的驚喜也很重要，尼爾…喔不…大家都很喜歡驚喜。」已經大醉的泰勒突然插話，青年總覺得他聽到泰勒提到尼爾的名字，但或許是因為他太想念尼爾，聽錯了吧。

「嗯嗯……像是跟對方說自己幾點會到家，但其實提早回去為愛人下廚準備晚餐等等，這種小小驚奇感也很不錯。」羅素說道，不知道為何，他看起來有點緊張。

「我喜歡愛人為我打扮，穿上我覺得好看的衣服！」泰勒興奮的手舞足蹈「還有你可以再瘦一點，不要練的那麼壯，尼爾…喔不…大部分的人都喜歡纖細一點的。」

他總覺得自己又聽到尼爾的名字，但這不重要，重要的是泰勒說的沒錯，想起先前在舞會遇見的尼爾前男友，他看起來的確是纖細又文雅。

Fly碰撞茶几的聲音驚醒了沉浸於回憶的青年，他回神的望向鏡中的自己。

他上身穿著白色有點過大的短袖帽T，下身則是可以顯露瘦長小腿的休閒短褲，他看起來既不纖細也不文雅，但尼爾曾經稱讚這樣穿的他很可愛，所以青年才決定換上這套衣服迎接疲憊的男友。

青年覺得自己很愚蠢，他像個懷春的高中生般為了自己喜愛的人在鏡子前梳妝打扮，但對他來說，尼爾的想法很重要，他希望尼爾能喜歡他的樣子。

鑰匙轉動門把的聲音突然響起，青年的心不自覺的加快，當如陽光般燦爛的金髮映入眼簾時，他終於忍不住的向前擁住面前一臉驚訝的男人。

「你怎麼在這裡？不是要晚上才到嗎？」

青年把頭埋進男人的懷裡，嗅聞他令人心動的獨特鳶尾花香味「我想給你點驚喜。」

尼爾的右手捧住青年的臉龐，微微施力引導他抬起頭來，正當他望向男人動人心魄的灰藍眼睛時，男人低下頭親吻了他。

尼爾的舌頭與青年相觸，如微風般輕輕掃過，這個吻綿密而深情，青年踮起腳尖想要加深彼此唇齒的接觸，但尼爾只是輕笑著退開，溫柔優雅又帶著點戲謔，青年覺得自己心動的像是心臟快爆炸般。

「晚上還要參加你的慶生派對呢，你也不想遲到吧。」雖然男人一派風輕的說道，但看著他紅透的白皙臉頰，青年知道他也一樣被情潮侵蝕。

青年牽起尼爾的手，走向客廳「我做了你喜歡的蛋糕。」

尼爾舒適的坐進沙發裡，Fly則興奮的在一旁搖尾迎接，尼爾邊輕撫Fly的蓬鬆黑白毛髮，邊拍了拍自己的大腿。

「坐上來。」男人的聲音溫柔甜蜜，宛轉悠揚，但他知道這是個命令，不是個具有選擇權的問句。

青年呆站在原地，全身上下燙的像個小火爐。他還是不習慣這樣的他們，這麼直白的要求順服的尼爾，以及必須用盡全部的意志力才能克制住想要完全屈服的自己。

「寶貝，我沒有在問你。」尼爾輕笑，笑聲甜如蜂蜜，眼睛閃爍著調皮的光芒，他知道壞心的男人已經完全看透他的掙扎，青年的臣服只是時間早晚的問題。

羞澀與恥辱驅使血液快速流進青年的臉龐，他紅透臉的爬上沙發，跨坐在尼爾的大長腿上。

尼爾一把攬住青年，兩人的身體緊緊貼住，男人的一頭亂髮隨後埋進青年的懷裡，青年則雙手環繞住男人的頸項。

「你穿成這樣好可愛，我要瘋了……。」

青年害羞地把頭藏進尼爾的頸項，嘴角卻不自覺彎起。太好了，他能喜歡真的太好了，青年開心的想。

他把頭更貼近尼爾，男人溫文爾雅卻又帶有一絲頑皮的香味瞬時充滿青年體內。他貪婪的吸食那熟悉的味道，想起在此前的無數個夜晚，那個味道伴隨著汗水所帶來的鹹味，隨著主人激烈的身體擺動而流淌進青年燃燒般的體內，將他的理智徹底燒毀。青年頓時覺得自己的小洞開始麻癢起來，他無意識地擺動臀部，想要找點什麼來解癢。

尼爾悶悶的笑聲從青年懷裡傳來，他抬頭看向青年，灰藍雙眼專注又戲謔「怎麼了？不餵我吃你做的蛋糕嗎？」

從尼爾雙手在他屁股上佔有欲十足的揉捏，青年知道尼爾完全意識到自己的情潮，只是惡劣如尼爾，他當然非得要故作無辜，裝成甚麼都沒發生。

青年按壓住自己的慾望，拿起茶几上的蛋糕，切成小塊餵到男人嘴裡。

青年專注的看著男人咀嚼的樣子，一顆心因為緊張劇烈的跳動。

「啊…是威士忌巧克力蛋糕啊……」尼爾眼神中原本狡詰的光芒被真誠的驚嘆所取代，他的薄唇像月亮般彎起，深藍溢出眼眶，像海水般溫柔的包覆青年。他覺得自己的心跳為尼爾不合年紀的純真美貌停滯。

「放輕鬆，我很喜歡。」尼爾將手伸進青年的白色帽T，上下摩擦他赤裸的腰部「但如果你用嘴巴餵我，我會更開心的。」

青年歪著頭望向尼爾，一臉疑惑「這樣口感會不對的，你會沒辦法在第一口咬下的時候同時嘗到濃郁可可和酒香的味道。」

尼爾大大的嘆了一口氣「寶貝，這是情趣，沒人在認真跟你討論口感。」

男人從青年手上夾了一塊蛋糕塞進自己的嘴哩，趁著青年還處於疑惑之中，霸道的吻上他紅潤豐厚的嘴唇。

尼爾靈活的舌頭撬開青年緊閉的唇齒，接著微醺的酒香和濃淳的巧克力味如浪潮般席捲他的味蕾，青年的舌頭與尼爾交纏，他著迷的追逐著這令人沉醉的滋味，淡淡的甜香與淳厚的苦味交織，互相映襯卻又無暇融合。

等到兩人終於放開彼此紅腫的唇時，他們都因為缺乏空氣而輕喘著。

「寶貝，我就說這樣可以增加情趣吧！」尼爾爽朗的笑著，午後陽光透過落地窗斜斜的打在男人五官深刻的臉龐，細長濃密的睫毛如蝶般振顫，他看起來就像個伴隨著充份愛意與祝福成長的異國王子，優雅又溫暖，美好又善良。青年覺得自己又再次無可自拔的愛上對方。

「現在的你開心嗎？」或許是對方開朗的笑容使他沉醉，青年不小心脫口問出。

尼爾因為這突如其來的問題呆愣了一會，但馬上又無比溫柔的望進青年的眼眸「嗯，當然，覺得自己被你深深愛著呢。」

青年開心的笑了出來，一個下午的準備終於有點成果了「因為我真的愛你。」

「我知道，我感覺到了。」尼爾也對他笑著，兩人就這樣注視著彼此，像是時光停滯般，甚麼都沒說，僅是微笑。

「啊！對了！今天艾佛斯會提早來接你去生日派對。」尼爾突然說道，打破本來的寧靜。

青年一臉疑惑的看著他。

「我會慢點到，這樣子就可以剛好錯開，沒有人會以為我們是一起去的。」

尼爾一臉輕鬆的說出在生日派對時他們應該要如何隱藏關係的作法，雖然他表面裝的毫不在意，但青年知道他又在逞強了，他又在委屈自己以成全青年懦弱的要求。

再也不會發生同樣的事了。

再也不會讓尼爾為了他受傷。

再也不會讓尼爾抹去笑顏。

青年在心理承諾。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章應該是最後一章了  
> 非常謝謝大家一直以來的點閱、按讚和留言！


	11. Midnight Sky

當青年走進被暮色海洋包圍、昏黃燈光閃閃點綴的高級餐廳包廂時，大長桌上的人們歡呼鼓舞著。

今天是他的23歲生日，即使在他的反對下，教練還是為他舉辦了這個生日派對。

他理解的，在教練眼中，他是個隻身一人來到異地打球的孩子，教練希望能給予他某種家庭般的歸屬感，但對他來說，每天晚上只要能伴著點點星空，在尼爾懷中平靜的向已逝母親告知今日一切安好，祈禱明日亦平順幸福，這樣就很美好了。

他不需要歡騰的儀式證明歸屬，他知道自己已經找到家了。

青年一坐進大長桌最邊緣的第一個位置，大家即紛紛站起恭賀，並熱情的贈送各式各樣的禮物。不擅長接受人們好意的青年一邊逐一道謝，一邊任害羞的紅潮散佈全身，連心臟都暖呼呼的。

尼爾坐在長桌的中間，被惠勒和艾佛斯包圍，他穿著淺色西裝，金髮隨興的飄散，灰藍眼眸專注的看著在對面講得天花亂墜的泰勒，他的薄唇彎起，是那種優雅又戲謔的輕笑，青年想要就這樣吻住他抿起的嘴角。

似乎感受到青年灼熱的視線，尼爾轉頭，灰藍就這樣望進了深棕色的圓潤眼眸。尼爾又笑了，但那笑容已抹去原本的輕挑，熱烈真摯的濃厚情意像是一條細緻的紅線，微小卻又堅韌的牽引著兩人，周遭的一切模糊，溫柔的笑意暖暖的包裹住他。

我承諾過要守護他的，青年心想，我得說到做到。

青年鼓起勇氣敲響桌上的酒杯，原本紛亂吵雜的包廂頓時安靜下來。

「各位，我有些話想說。」青年站了起來，不習慣處於眾人目光中心的他看似一派輕鬆，實則手心都緊張的冒了一層厚厚的汗。

「我想先謝謝大家的祝福和禮物，我由衷感謝」青年深呼吸，讓清新的空氣舒緩他急速跳動的心臟「在西雅圖的這一年，我接受了很多人的善意與照顧，但其中有一個人，因為懦弱與恐懼，我卻從來沒有對他表達過我的感謝。」

青年的手汗沾濕因為緊張而被緊緊抓住的訂製西裝褲，他的眼神堅定，試圖掩蓋內心的惶恐不安。

「當我在你的身邊時，幸福會輕易的駐紮在我的靈魂裡。」

青年想起每個早上醒來時映入眼簾的美麗睡顏，他會在尚且微弱的沐光下數著尼爾垂下的彎曲睫毛，一、二、三……，他永遠數不盡，也永遠數不膩。

「不需要請求，也沒有通知，你帶著喜悅找到了我。」

青年想起時隔一年他又再度回到邁阿密老家的那個晚上，他在床邊嗅聞著熟習不過的家的味道，珍貴回憶浸滿心靈，無聲的眼淚緩緩流下，尼爾抱著他，耐心的吻去不斷冒出的淚珠。青年記得他說：你啊，總是不哭出聲音，如果有一天我沒注意到怎麼辦？青年在淚中笑了出來。

「不管未來發生什麼，我會永遠愛你，我會永遠在乎你，這是我對你的承諾。」

青年終於鼓起勇氣望向尼爾，一看到他濡濕的眼眸，青年的緊張、防備、恐懼即一掃而空。他對他的愛是如此深刻，如果有人不能接受，那就這樣吧，他不敢相信自己曾經在乎過那些無足輕重之人的想法。

「所以，謝謝你，未來也請多多指教了。」

他向著尼爾的方向舉起酒杯，但尼爾卻突然站了起來，大步穿過兩人中間的一切阻隔，緊緊的抱住了他。

尼爾的胸懷頓時充滿視線，男人獨特的淡淡花香味熱烈的環繞著他，纖瘦卻不虛弱的手臂牢固的將他抱緊。他是他的，在兩人獨自居住的溫馨公寓時是他的，在他於午後暖呼呼的辦公室為青年按摩時是他的，在鬱鬱樹林深處被陽光細碎照射的秘密基地時是他的，現在，被所有關愛自己的人圍繞時，他也終於是他的了。在不久的將來，當他站上球場時，他希望那時全世界都已經知道他是他的了。

青年在尼爾的懷裡聽到眾人的歡呼聲，聽到泰勒醉醺醺地喊道「終於不用裝作不知道了！累死我了!」羅素笑著說「尼爾，你要好好照顧小菜鳥啊，他還想著為你減肥呢。」然後是由惠勒帶起，眾人跟著共同大聲嘶吼的簡短口號「親下去！親下去！親下去！」

接著，他感覺到他的耳朵被軟軟的嘴唇親吻，那個如絲綢般柔軟細膩的聲音在耳邊響起，其中的情意被空氣包覆，順著奔騰的血液，於四肢蔓延環繞，深深的刻在他的血肉。

「我也永遠愛你，這是我對你的誓言。」

* * *

他們並肩站在餐廳外頭的露臺上，夜已深，面前的湛藍大海亦被夜色掩埋，僅剩陣陣沖刷沙灘的聲音表彰廣闊海水的存在。

微醺的尼爾輕輕地靠在青年的肩膀上，在今天以前，他絕對無法想像他們會在公共場所有這麼親密的舉動。

「聽說你為了我減肥。」尼爾轉身看著青年，餐廳的點點燈光在他身後一閃一閃。

「賽季快開始了，我是為了我自己控制體重，跟你沒有關係。」青年退後一步，低頭看著自己的深棕色短靴，希望夜色與距離能掩蓋他心虛的眼神。

「你知道我喜歡你的樣子，對吧？」顯然他的計畫失敗，尼爾完全沒有相信青年的謊言。

他想要躲避這個話題，他不想讓尼爾知道他的不安全感。青年又後退了一步，但尼爾的手適時抓住他的手臂，因為酒精而較往常更熱烈的體溫燙傷了他。

「你不用這樣。」不顧青年的反對，尼爾的手用力，將他更拉近自己，近到青年一抬頭，就會吻上低頭專注看著他的尼爾「我不是什麼需要情人甜言蜜語安慰的高中生，你不用說這些話。」

青年鼓起勇氣抬頭望向尼爾，男人的眉頭深鎖，似乎對於青年說的話備感困擾。

「所以羅素和泰勒到底跟你說了什麼？」

「也沒什麼……。」青年又心虛地轉頭看向一片黑漆漆的大海，他想要與尼爾拉開距離，但尼爾握著他手臂的手異常堅定「他們只是說一般人喜歡更纖細一點的，然後我又想到你的前男友……。」

他感覺到尼爾握著他手臂的手又圈得更緊了「這真的沒什麼，我本來就該減肥了，這半年來我太放任自己，想吃什麼就吃什麼。」

「寶貝……」男人空著的手突然撫上青年的腰，微微施力，接著他就被緊緊擁在男人懷裡。青年的臉瞬間紅透，在隱密的包廂裡相擁是一回事，但在陌生人都可以隨便撞見他們的餐廳露臺擁抱，對青年來說還是太親密了。

「我對你是一見鍾情……。」尼爾的聲音既深遠又苦澀，被酒氣沾染的淡淡花香圍繞著他，緩慢的點燃他的理智。

「你不用這樣哄我，真的沒關係的。」青年搖搖頭抗拒地說道，彆扭地想要逃脫尼爾的懷抱

「我是認真的，第一次看到你時，我覺得你就像矗立於殿堂的神祉一樣，這麼的優雅、美麗，但越認識你，我發現你比較像是貓尾動不動就喜歡纏著別人，愛撒嬌的小黑貓。」

青年被尼爾生動的比喻逗笑，尼爾柔情的眼眸則望著笑得開懷的他「我想要你，你所有的樣子我都想要，優雅的你、愛撒嬌的你、固執的你、貼心的你，就算是因為比賽的壓力沒什麼胃口、瘦到臉頰都凹下去的你，只要你想給我，我都想要。」

尼爾原先放在腰間的手緩慢下移，撫上他被西裝褲緊緊包覆的臀部，青年驚呼一聲，他的氣息紊亂，只能無助的將自己已經紅透的臉更往男人懷裡深埋。似乎感應到青年的緊張，男人將緊緊貼住他的青年包覆進他的長大衣裡，意圖阻隔外界可能的窺探視線。

「但如果我可以選擇的話，我最想要的是開心、幸福的你。」尼爾的聲音嘶啞，是那種在失控邊緣試探的低沉，青年害羞地抓緊男人凌亂襯衫的一角，不知道如何應對如此直接的告白。

青年終於聚集起足夠的理智，想要舒緩面前過於緊繃的氣氛，略為嘲諷的問道「那如果我說三餐都吃雪糕讓我開心，這樣你也喜歡？」

「嗯，我會覺得超級可愛，然後會想辦法把冰箱塞滿你最喜歡的雪糕。」尼爾調皮的說道。

語畢，男人的薄唇突然緊緊抿成一條線，總是輕鬆愉悅的臉龐難得出現了自我懷疑的神色「現在的你是開心的你，對吧？」

「嗯！」在還沒清楚意識到自己想要回答什麼之前，青年就不自覺的點頭附和，無法控制的巨大喜悅就像在港口停駐的船舶，看似無所附麗的飄泊，實則早已深刻於心。他雙手捧起尼爾的臉頰，抬起頭深深望進那灰藍眼眸「是的，尼爾，我很開心。」

尼爾乖巧的點點頭，抿起的薄唇漸漸彎成一個甜蜜的笑容，眼睛閃閃發亮，就像裡面蘊藏著萬千世界。那是專屬於青年的笑容，專屬於眾多無所事事的午間，兩人做完愛後，沐浴在橘黃的陽光中，輕淺地、低聲地敘說對彼此的深刻愛意。

「我希望你在看到我送你的生日禮物後，也能這麼開心。」尼爾輕聲道，充滿不確定的害羞神色又再度浮上男人臉龐。

「你不用擔心，我對禮物這種事沒有什麼特殊要求，就算你不送我，我也不會生氣的。」青年抱緊男人，想要藉此安撫莫名因為生日禮物而感到焦慮的男友。

尼爾點點頭，開始翻找身上的各處口袋，或許是因為酒精，他似乎忘了他放置生日禮物的地方。青年的手鑽進男人的大衣內袋，果不其然在裡面找出了小小的黑色盒子。

尼爾睜大雙眼看著他，青年戲劇化的翻了個白眼「你總是把你覺得重要的東西放在那裡，這不是什麼世紀之謎。」

青年把玩著手上的精緻盒子，他不是什麼未經世事的笨蛋，他大概能猜想裡面放著什麼東西，但尼爾問出口前，他還不知道自己可能的回應。

尼爾拿過青年手上的盒子，略為顫抖的纖細手指緩緩打開，即使在暗夜中，玫瑰金與鑽石繾綣交織而成的優雅環圈仍綻放著不凡光芒。

青年握住尼爾因為激動而不斷顫抖的修長手指，兩人十指交纏，堅固而柔情的包覆住尼爾手上那象徵著永恆誓言的環戒。

「這是什麼？」青年低聲問道。

「你想要它是什麼，它就是什麼。」尼爾的聲音既低沉又緊繃，這是青年極少聽到的聲音。

「我知道你還年輕，我們也沒有交往很久，有時現實就像握在手中的沙子，我們越想握緊掌控一切，想要的東西反而消散的越快。」青年感覺到抱住他的手臂圈得更緊，尼爾低頭將一頭金髮藏進他的頸項，熱烈急促的氣息肆無忌憚地打在青年身上。這樣脆弱、充滿不安全感的尼爾令他心痛「所以我想讓你決定這個禮物的意義，它可以是一個生日禮物，也可以是我對你的誓言，選擇權在你的身上，你也不用現在就回應我……。」

「你知道有時你有點囉嗦吧？」青年挑著眉望向面前垂頭喪氣的男人，果斷打斷尼爾近似喃喃自語的告白。

「什麼？」尼爾一臉疑惑的看著青年，但他不顧男人的疑問，將戒指從盒子中取出。

「讓我教教你怎麼求婚，不用說這麼多廢話，只要一句話就夠了。」平常總是被捉弄的自己終於占了上風，青年笑著欣賞尼爾驚訝又窘困的神色，他太可愛了，青年決定以後要讓男人常常出現這樣的表情。

青年握住男人仍在顫抖的左手，戒指在無名指前停駐。他抬起頭望進被緊張與憂慮占據的灰藍眼眸，尼爾看起來如此脆弱無助，他只想告訴他：如果你能知道我的感受，如果你能看到我眼中的你的樣子，你就會了解沒什麼好害怕的。但現在不是說這些的時候，青年知道只有那一句如魔法般的話語，才能解救他的金髮王子。

青年深吸一口氣，過多的喜悅讓他難以控制自己的表情，他開心的笑著，事實上，他從沒這麼開心過。

「你願意嫁給我嗎？」青年喘著氣問道，真摯又純真。

「當然願意，你這個笨蛋。」尼爾終於笑了出來，那笑容就像是萬千花園同時盛開般美麗爛漫。青年低下頭來，想要迴避男人過於耀眼的視線，一邊將戒指小心翼翼地圈上男人纖細修長的無名指。

男人雙手捧起青年的臉龐，戒指的冰涼觸感雖陌生卻揭示著全新的開始。

「對不起，看來我不太擅長求婚。」尼爾一臉歉意的說道。

青年噗哧笑了出來，年長男人不時展現的天真爛漫令他心動不已。他微微顛起腳，就這樣吻上了尼爾因為苦惱而緊緊抿起的薄唇。

男人低頭加深親吻，當兩人的唇舌終於觸碰時，就像佳節綻放於暗夜的煙火，一切是如此璀璨奪目、光輝燦爛。青年不自覺的沉淪於男人的親吻、男人的懷抱，以及那飄散於空氣中的一縷花香。青年原先的自信與自得被男人的存在所吞噬，他覺得自己又回到他們第一次接吻的那個深夜，害怕、恐懼以及在無可名狀的巨大情感下縮得微小的自我，但他知道在未知的洪流中，他們並肩而行。

「沒關係。」青年在親吻的間隙中說道「你有一輩子的時間可以改進。」

* * *

夜已深，落地窗外的城市星火亦漸漸覆滅，只剩微微星光散落在廣大暗夜黑幕中盡力燃燒，其餘一切彷彿悄然停止。

窗外的景色沉靜又優美，但青年實在無暇欣賞，因為狂歡了一整夜的酒醉男友一到家就脫去他的全身衣物，把裸身的他壓在落地窗前，手指直接進入因為移地訓練而久未開拓的小穴。

「啊……嗯……別在這裡。」他轉頭望向身後的男人，尼爾的衣服仍舊完完整整的穿在身上，這讓全裸站在窗前被手指抽插的他更覺羞恥。

他緊緊閉上雙眼，該死，尼爾給他的羞恥感就像毒藥般，讓他不自禁的沉淪，讓他難以抑制的興奮。

「別騙我，裡面濕成這樣，你明明就很喜歡。」尼爾被酒精沾染的氣息打在已然紅透的耳朵，而他較青年更高挑瘦長的身軀則緊緊把青年壓在落地窗與其之間，青年無處可逃，只能被動接受尼爾來自後方的猛烈侵犯。

尼爾的手指在青年後穴裡粗魯的進出，一邊抽插，一邊快速轉動揉按內壁，他很快在濕潤皺褶的深處摸到了隱藏起中的前列腺凸起，他抵住那一點反覆搓弄摩擦。

青年的氣息徹底紊亂，他不自覺的呻吟出聲，感受後穴因為久未經歷的熱烈刺激而節律性的開合蠕動，他將挺翹的屁股往後送去，腿也自動拉開，讓尼爾的手指更能輕易進出。

尼爾輕笑出聲「淫蕩的小傢伙，我真的把你帶壞了。」尼爾一向喜歡在性愛中說些骯髒下流的話，但喝醉的他似乎更多話了。

緊緊貼著青年的身軀突然離開，清冷的空氣頓時席捲他滾燙的身軀，接著他感受到尼爾同樣熱燙的雙手撐開緊實的臀肉，被暴露的小穴在冷冽的空氣下緊張的一開一合，尼爾的氣息倏地打在敏感的穴口之上。

青年不自覺的顫抖，光是想像即將要發生的事，就讓他興奮難耐的呻吟起來。

青年總是非常享受尼爾用舌頭服務他，男人會先像小貓般一下一下的舔弄他在外圍伸縮的皺褶，接著他會溫柔的吸吮被舔得發紅的穴口，發出淫蕩的嘖嘖聲響，最後，他會繃直他的舌尖，進入熱辣的肉穴，品嘗那為他準備的豐厚美食。但今夜的尼爾顯然沒有相同的耐心，他的雙手粗暴擠壓青年肥美的臀肉，在未經任何事前預告下，輕巧的舌頭即長驅直入，在高熱瘙癢的敏感甬道中挺直抽插。

青年受不了這樣，被粗暴對待的刺激沖刷全身，讓他既想遠離，又想完全沉淪。青年的雙腳因為快感而顫抖，他感覺到男人的舌頭在他敏感的凸起前猶疑，遲遲不往前邁進，他難耐的將手往後放進男人雜亂的金髮裡，將男人的頭更往自己的臀肉埋進。

尼爾的舌頭終於觸碰到帶給他雷電般快感的凸起，舌尖快速的摩擦、輾壓，整個頭更用力的埋進青年體內，用力到他的全身無一處不貼緊冷冰的窗戶，用力到他的腳指頭顫抖地顛起。

原本不斷揉捏雙臀的手掌突然離開，正當青年疑惑的轉頭望去時，臀肉被拍打的熱辣觸感突然襲來，趴趴聲響接踵而至。

「嗯啊……Daddy…對不起…啊！」他原本埋進尼爾亂髮的手趕緊移開，他該預想到他會被懲罰的，尼爾不喜歡青年自作主張的追逐男人還不想給他的快感。

他聽到、感覺到男人在他小穴前如野獸般的嘶吼，青年以甜膩的呻吟回應，他想讓尼爾知道自己為他瘋狂，為他臣服。尼爾的舌頭再度深深埋進青年體內，手掌仍未停止拍打已然紅腫的肥美臀肉，青年的小穴緊緊咬住在體內橫衝直撞的舌頭﹐把尼爾吸得更深更深。

青年感覺到自己的內壁開始不自主的痙攣蠕動，體內的各種液體以及男人的口水浸滿甬道，隨著每一次的抽插和臀肉被拍打後的搖動，沿著青年健美的大腿流淌而下。在每個人都可以輕易窺探的落地窗前，他被男人的舌頭幹到液體四濺，勃起的陰莖被壓在冷冰的玻璃上，不斷流出的前液沾染原先透明的表面。強烈的羞恥感席捲青年，但還是沒有強烈到熄滅被撩起的性慾之火，他的乳頭敏感的腫脹，只想被男人修長的手指狠狠拉扯；他的肉穴深處熱烈麻癢，只想被男人粗大的陰莖狠狠操幹。

尼爾將兩根手指插入小穴，撐開雖然潮濕仍舊緊緻的內壁，舌頭在被撐開的空隙中猛烈抽插。青年感受到被體內液體、手指、舌頭撐滿的極致快感，可是來自體內深處的麻癢卻越加強烈，令他難以忍受。

「啊！幹我！求你了！裡面好癢！」在他意識到之前，求歡的話語已輕聲說出。他趕緊嗚住嘴巴，不敢相信自己會說出這些淫糜的話語，就在他沉浸於對自己的責備時，男人握著自己漲硬到極點的陰莖直接頂入了青年濕軟高熱的後穴。

「唔！……啊！」完全沒有要等待青年適應的念頭，尼爾抓緊青年肉感健美的腰就猛烈抽插起來。

「啊！太棒了，寶貝！不管幹了多少次，裡面都好緊好燙！」尼爾一邊高聲喘氣讚嘆，一邊任粗壯火熱的肉棒在青年體內高頻率的律動抽插。尼爾的右手抬起青年肉感的大腿，讓自己仍不斷脹大的陰莖更往軟熱的小嘴深處撞去，左手則撫去前頭，抓住腫脹挺立的乳頭，大力的拉扯起來。

「啊…Daddy…我要到了，要到了……」尼爾發狂般快速聳動的腰臀猶如上了發條的機械，一下一下粗重又快速的打在青年麻癢了一個晚上的內壁深處。尼爾抬起他的右腿，從下往上大力的操弄，讓原本就比他矮半個頭的青年只能顫抖的顛起左腳腳尖，承受高大男人不斷往前往上的操幹。他的眼睛緊緊閉起，感受乳頭與後穴所帶來的雙重刺激，他緊貼在下腹的陰莖則不斷摩擦著冰冷的玻璃，就在尼爾轉換龜頭的位置，狠狠蹂躪那深處的突起後，青年終於渾身顫抖地射了出來。一波又一波的混濁白液塗滿玻璃透明表面，在強烈的快感沖刷下，青年能感覺到尼爾仍以極快的速度狠狠抽插著，完全沒有要停止的意思。

青年腳再也無力支撐高潮後的身軀，他向前軟倒，尼爾有力的臂膀即時抱住了他。男人撫著青年轉身，他身上仍穿著參加派對的西裝，唯一的差別是他的褲頭已然鬆開，巨大的肉棒竄出，閃著水光表彰著男人性慾的燃燃火焰。他看起來如此性感又優雅，自己則被幹得凌亂不堪，後面的洞還不斷流出各種體液。

「壞孩子，你把窗戶弄髒了，待會給我舔乾淨。」他邊說道，邊雙手捧起青年肉感的雙臀，就這樣插入了剛高潮後仍舊敏感、泥濘潮濕的小穴。他抬起青年重新壓在落地窗上，青年驚訝地雙手摟住男人，雙腿則纏上男人的腰部，

「啊……輕一點！！啊！！」男人一鼓作氣的由下往上頂到最深，整根退至穴口後，又粗暴幹開因為高潮後的敏感期而縮得死緊的火熱甬道。青年緊緊摟住男人，性感厚唇貼住男人因為奮力操幹而發出陣陣喘息的薄唇，他綿密的親吻男人，求饒的甜蜜呻吟在親吻中流淌而出，他希望能用柔情減緩男人過於熱烈的操幹。

但這似乎完全起了相反的作用，為了更好使力，尼爾雙手緊摟住青年的後腰，一隻腳踩上了放在一旁的椅子，以扎著馬步半蹲的姿勢對他狠狠抽插，直把青年幹得意亂情迷，高聲呻吟、求饒不斷。

「啊……啊哈……求你…啊啊！」青年覺得自己似乎要被尼爾操壞了，他的男人是那麼的粗大，無情地對著他最為柔嫩的深處操幹、抽插，他帶著哭腔高聲呻吟，尼爾操得他又癢又爽。

斗大的淚珠因為過於激烈的頂撞和強烈的快感而被激出眼眶，他的視線頓時模糊，原本被獸性佔據而沉默喘氣、不斷操幹的男人終於回神，像過往一樣輕聲安慰著他，吻去不斷流出的淚水。

但青年太了解男人了，他知道自己在做愛中的淚水猶如在烈火中添加的乾柴，只是讓男人更加興奮。尼爾抱緊青年，溫柔地說著道歉的話語，愧疚地說著只要再一下下就好了，但粗大的陰莖卻更大力的頂弄、攪動，搞得青年的下腹都因為過於強烈與持續的酥麻快感而開始激烈顫抖起來，他的淚又大把大把的流了出來。

但青年永遠不會承認的是，他喜歡為了尼爾哭泣，老實說，他有太多太多羞於承認，但極度享受的事。他喜歡幫尼爾口交，他會開心的把那腫脹、散發著腥味的陰莖滿滿的塞進嘴巴裡；他喜歡被尼爾懲罰，喜歡被男人抱在懷裡，然後一下一下的拍打腫脹的臀肉；他喜歡被當作尼爾專屬的性愛玩具，被動的接受無情的操幹，被動的感受精液沖刷、灌滿小穴的舒爽快感；他喜歡為了尼爾哭泣，他會緊緊環繞住男人的頸項，淚水浸濕臉龐，可憐的嗚噎聲、求饒聲在男人耳中響起，然後他會因為羞恥感而把自己藏進男人細薄但仍舊寬廣的懷裡。

他真的好喜歡，好喜歡尼爾……。

尼爾的操幹終於開始失去節奏，在猛烈的抽插後，他發出狂野、低沉的吼叫聲，一波一波的精液全數射進青年顫抖不止的內穴。感受著溫潤液體的沖刷與肚子被灌滿而產生的腫脹感，青年被激得第二次高潮……。

* * *

青年披上男人原先穿在身上的西裝外套，他們十指相扣，肩並肩相依坐在一片混亂的落地窗前。

青年的頭靠在尼爾的肩膀上，任睡意緩緩侵蝕意識。

尼爾的聲音悠悠響起「我一直都想在窗前做一次，比我想像的還要好。」

青年笑了出來「你還有什麼夢想嗎？一輩子很長，應該要一起做點事情，把回憶填得滿滿的才行。」

「嗯......做很多愛？」尼爾調皮的看了青年一眼，果然被青年肘擊，他抹去調戲的神色，真摯的望進青年眼眸「想做的事太多太多了......在我老家的莊園辦一場婚禮，我們牽著手穿著純白西裝交換戒指；買一棟在海岸邊的別墅，這樣你和Fly就可以在沙灘上晨跑、玩水；在別墅前面種下各式各樣的花朵，這樣每天我都可以送你不一樣的花，屋子裡都是你最愛的花香；或許再過幾年後，我們可以有自己的孩子，一個有你的眼睛，一個有我的頭髮，但不管怎樣，我知道我們兩個教出的小孩一定會優秀到讓其他家長哭出來……。」

聽著男人的夢想藍圖，每一個都有他鑲嵌其中的身影，青年幸福的笑了出來。這時候他才深切的感受到：他們真的、真的要結婚了呢。

青年望進男人的灰藍眼眸，在點點星光陪襯下，他眼底的光芒就像晨間綠葉上的晨露，皎潔透明、單純無暇

「那你想要什麼？」尼爾問道。

「約會」青年笑著說「我們牽手，一起去約會吧！」

_Wish I was there, wish we'd grown up on the same advice_

_And our time was right_

_真希望我能在你身邊，真希望我們能一起長大_

_真希望我能在對的時間遇見你_

雖然曾經孤寂，曾經在被天光照亮的門鎖前看你消逝

但我終於重新遇見了你

現在的我們，過得很好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最後一章了，還是要不免俗的謝謝看到最後的各位。(以下是囉嗦的自我沉溺感想，慎入！)
> 
> 一開始是基於一種近乎莽撞的、對兩人的愛而開始寫作，但看來所謂的為愛發電其實並不簡單，其間常常因為自我羞愧而差點寫不下去，看到別人的作品，最常想的就是大家真的好會寫啊！然後我好想死啊！當初在想什麼，怎麼會覺得自己寫的東西可以給別人看啊！
> 
> 雖然自責歸自責，但能夠一直寫下去的動力真的是留言的各位，以及非常非常偶爾的在除了AO3以外的網站上所看到的評論。再次感謝大家！
> 
> 另外，其中一大秘密動力其實是對TP/JD的愛。我從Baller第一季就開始追，那時候就很喜歡JD，上網查IMDB才發現他是影帝的兒子，所以我一直對他有某種奇特的保護慾，因為我一開始什麼都還不知道的時候就喜歡他了呢！當然，我不是那種專制影迷，一點也不覺得我喜歡的明星別人就非得喜歡不可，但有時看到過於N中心甚至是貶TP的同人文還是會有點難過。基於這樣心疼的心情寫完了這篇文章，我知道很多地方很OOC，但希望筆下的兩人都是一樣美好。
> 
> 最後，謝謝Frank Ocean，文章最後引用的英文歌詞以及本篇文章名稱就是來自他的歌曲Self Control。


End file.
